Just The Way I'm Not
by LazyassedSilverDemon
Summary: Tired of being the 'Nerd', Timmy decided to get a little makeover. No harm done, right? Well, that's what they all thought, until his new appearance started to go into his head and suddenly turns from an adorkable nerd into a shameless player. Tecna, who obviously doesn't like the change, tries to change him back. But can she succeed, before she herself changes as well?
1. Change

**This is a slight AU. I don't know or care which season this takes place in, but whatever.**

 **So basically, this is a story about how Timmy changes to a completely different person, and Tecna doesn't really like it, like, at all. So yeah.**

 **By the way, this story has sarcastic narrating and will sometimes insult the reader (You), but don't take it seriously. This is only for the sake of humor and if you get offended, then it's your fault, not mine. Don't get offended by a story.**

 **I don't really have anything else to say so I hope you enjoy reading, I guess.**

* * *

Why? Why would people just pick on him like that? Just because he wears glasses, is really smart, and is socially awkward doesn't mean he's a nerd, geek, dork, or someone who will never have a girlfriend. In fact; he does have a girlfriend, and her name is Tecna. They were very alike: they are both, not only geniuses, but computer geniuses as well. They both like video games and will always play together every time a new game comes out, not to mention how Tecna is the Fairy of Technology and Timmy pretty much LOVED technology. They were almost perfect for each other. But Tecna, at first glance, never really looked liked a nerd or a gamer girl, some even thought that she's an emo. But then again, what kind of emo would have pinkish hair? But then again, you should never judge a book by its cover; especially if she's an intelligent gamer girl disguised as an emo with pink hair, which is silly if you think about it.

Anyway, back to the topic; Timmy had always thought Tecna deserved better than a socially awkward geek like him, from what he experienced, girls had always liked those mysterious bad boys like Riven, or a handsome player like Brandon, but to his surprise; Tecna chose him instead, when some boys are actually drooling on her. He should feel lucky, hell, even special that a beautiful technology angel is dating him. And no, she will never use him for illogical reasons such as making him do her homework. She is better than that. Heck, she can even do a hard math homework for 5 minutes, in her sleep, without any effort whatsoever!

So yeah, basically Tecna is smarter than Timmy will ever be. So there is no way she could use him for grades. Maybe she's dating him because she loves him. And he loves her. It was somewhat ironic, how he's had many crushes all his life and none of them liked him back, some even humiliated him. When he went to Red Fountain to train to be a hero, he vowed to never fall for a girl ever again. But boy, he was wrong. Because he fell, he fell hard, really hard. For the certain technology fairy, the best part is? She loved him back. And it all started with a somewhat perverted move consisting of him bumping into her, and by bumping, he means his face had bumped into...her buttocks.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Timmy had always hated these kinds of parties. You know, the ones that forces you to go even though you had no date, those kinds of parties. Even though he had attended only two times, this year included, since it was now his 2nd year of Red Fountain, he still hated it. Not that he didn't have a date or anything...but he's scared that he'll get humiliated, like last year. He groaned as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, silently cursing as his gaming deviced automatically turned off because of low battery. He sighed, fishing the batteries out of his pocket, his face lit up as he felt the familiar object and quickly brought it out, but it slipped away from his hand as it bounced around._

 _'Dammit!' Timmy silently cursed, standing up from the bench and attempts to catch the damn battery, "E-excuse me...excuse me a second! Could you please move?!" He excuses, pushing the fairies out of the way as he looked frantically for his battery. Seeing it laying next to a pink-haired girl's feet, his face lit up as he ran to get it. Just as he was going to grab it, but was stopped as his face made contact with something..soft._

 _Tecna, of course, was startled that something, or someone had made contact with her buttocks. The girls she talked to had looked at her with a shocked expression, pointing at her behind. She blinked and turned, only to see a ginger boy with glasses, with his face, on her buttocks. She momentarily turned red, staring at the ginger boy with a hint of shock...and anger. She didn't even care if it was on accident or not; all she knows is that she's going to beat the hell out of that...pervert. She acted quickly and grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt, about to punch him but stopped as she realized that he's kind of...cute._

 _"I'm so sorry!" Timmy pleaded desperately, he was too young to die! Especially if a girl he recently bumped into is going to kill him! "It was an accident! I'm too young to die!"_

 _Little did Timmy know that a certain spiky-haired specialist is watching him, smirking, knowing that the nerd is going to get it. "Whoa Timmy, a girly pixie with an emo hair is going to kill you. Pity."_

 _A vein popped up from Tecna's forehead as she harshly dropped Timmy and glared daggers at Riven, why do people say that she has emo hair?! "I do not have emo hair! This isn't even close to one!" She protested, referring to her magenta hair in a pixie cut._

 _Riven scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Pfft, yeah right." He then backed off from the wall he was leaning and walked away, casually waving good luck at Timmy. As Riven left, Timmy gulped as Tecna turned her attention towards him with a threatening glare._

 _We all know what happens next..._

*End Flashback*

Well, it wasn't technically love at first sight, Timmy was terrified at her. Absolutely terrified. But this wasn't the first time he was terrified to females, he was terrified at them since kindergarten! Especially witches, but Tecna isn't even a witch. Fairies are supposed to be nice and friendly, why did she beat him up? An unintentional perverted move, obviously. And it was a reasonable reason though. How else would you react when a complete stranger's face lands on your butt?

That begs the question, why would she date someone like him? It's not like he's attractive, strong, or even romantic. He's just a nerd who has had many crushes on many girls all his life, and they all rejected him. Perhaps it's because she loves intelligent guys? Maybe.

Sometimes he feels bad for her though. Sometimes dating a geek like him is such a burden.

 _'Eww, you totally deserve better than that stereotypical ginger nerd.'_

 _'That dork doesn't even deserve to be noticed by an intelligent beauty like you.'_

 _'You do know there are much more attractive yet intelligent guys out there?'_

 _'Honestly, why are you dating someone like him when there are so much cuter smart guys out there?'_

Not only that Timmy is deeply offended by this, but Tecna too. Everyone has their own tastes and it makes them unique. Why can't people understand that she prefers those nerdy, clumsy, adorkable guys? Because they're just judgmental idiots who has nothing else to do other than criticizing other people's love life. And why are they criticizing their relationship? Who even knows. Musa and Riven's relationship is far more complicated than theirs and you don't see that many people criticizing their relationship. They break up for at least 3 times a week for Pete's sake! Who even does that? Well, Tecna and Timmy did break up once, but still!

Tecna had told her boyfriend to just ignore what people say about them, but Timmy can't just ignore them. He wants them gone. Completely gone. Without breaking up with Tecna, of course.

And one of his choices include: Changing himself.

It couldn't be that hard, right? It's not like he's changing his personality, just his appearance. Like working out, getting rid of his geeky glasses, dress a little better, y'know, things like that. Well, maybe he can try being confident and less clumsy.

Yeah, Tecna will definitely like that. Heck, maybe she will even love that.

Oh, the things you do for love.

Timmy looked at his red thick-rimmed glasses, he's decided to use contact lenses, to make people stop assuming that he's a nerd at first glance. Plus, a lot of people, even girls, say that he looked way more attractive without his geeky glasses. Yeah, he'll get rid of 'em. Maybe he'll also fix his hair a bit.

He'll also build up his muscles, he's tired of people saying he's the skinniest of the Specialists. And he wants to change that. Also his choice of clothing, maybe he'll consult Stella about this...maybe not.

After some research on the realm wide web, he is now looking at his new look at the mirror he's currently standing in front of. His glasses are nowhere to be found, and it will take him some time to get used to since he has a habit of pushing his old glasses up the bridge of his nose. He didn't even need to cut his orange-brown hair, all he needed is some hair gel and some tussle on the hair to create a somewhat messy slick-back kind of style in a few minutes. Unlike Riven, who needs a lot of hair gel and hairspray and takes like 2 hours to spike up his hair.

His clothing was pretty simple to be honest, since the author isn't much of a fashion expert, nor did he ever care about fashion for this matter, so feel free to criticize the author's choice of clothing for a fictional character because it's very mature of you. He still wanted to look smart, but not the 'geeky' kind of smart, more like cute kind of smart. So he just wore a simple orange sweatshirt that brings out the grey shirt underneath, along with slim-fit jeans and simple dress shoes.

He grinned, Tecna's definitely going to love his new look. Well, he hopes so. He walks over to his bed to grab his phone, sitting on his bed as he dials Tecna's number, asking if they would meet up. Oh she's going to be so surprised to see his new look.

Standing up, he faces the mirror again and styles his hair up a bit, and straighten up his clothing. Before heading to the door and riding on his wind rider, to pick up his girlfriend from Alfea. The other Specialists were already at Alfea. He puts on his helmet for safety precautions and rides off to Alfea, already excited for her reaction.

* * *

 **Is it just me or does Tecna have Emo hair? Especially in her Enchantix form. And it took me literally a decade to realize that. Yay me for being observant! (Sarcasm).**

 **Anyway, their first meeting scene and their first breakup (Yes, they broke up once.), is inspired by the comics. But I just changed the scenes a little bit.**

 **Thanks for reading I hope they're not OOC, if so, I'm sorry! I have a habit of writing such.**


	2. Thieves

**Okay so I'm back on working on this story. Most of you may have noticed that I changed the title and summary of this, well, it's because I finally thought of some decent plot about this story. Because the problem of me back then was that I always write things without thinking it through, so yeah.**

 **This was previously known as 'How Does A Heart Beat?' but I changed it to 'Just The Way I'm Not' because I'm currently listening to a song with the same name and I thought, well, it kind of suits the story more rather than a title questioning how does our hearts beat. Because let's just face it, Timmy is and always will be, in fact, a nerd. And I don't think Tecna minds since he's so adorkable. But since he turned into a 'hot player', other girls suddenly want him...just the way he's not. Get it?**

 **And about the part of the summary that says Tecna trying to change Timmy back before she herself does, well, I've decided give Tecna a change as well, and trust me, like Timmy, it's not a good either. No, she's not going to be a w**** or a s*u*. J-just, stay tuned, alright? I don't want to spoil you. But let's just say this is going to be one sad story...a really, really sad one.**

 **Anyway, this is just a short chapter, and it won't include Tecna's reaction, sorry, okay maybe a bit of Tecna's reaction but after that, to be continued, so yeah.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

There was no denying that Timmy was excited for his beloved girlfriend's reaction for his new appearance, due to the fact that he kept grinning to himself on the way to the famous fairy school of Magix called Alfea School for Fairies.

Once he arrived, he took a moment to look around for any signs of the technology fairy, seeing her at a nearby bench with her laptop, his face practically lit up at this. Taking off his orange helmet and running his fingers through his tousled and gelled orange-brown hair, and flipping it for...uh, reasons, just a newly obtained habit, he assumed.

Just as he was about to get off his Wind Rider, other fairies seemed to notice the ginger-haired Specialist and was rather surprised that such a handsome Specialist would visit this school.

"Hey, handsome!" One of them called out, waving at him in a flirty manner as her friends giggled.

Timmy, who was caught rather off guard by these flirty girls, nearly dropped his helmet as he looked at nearly all the fairies who looked at him with those flirty smiles. "U-uh, hey..." He stammered nervously, not really used to this kinds of attention. His friends usually get these kinds of attention, especially Brandon and Riven, but him? He's just usually ignored, but it's not like he minded the fact that his friends were more popular than him, he's just usually content with having a loving girlfriend who also serves as nearly his second half, not literally, but you know what he means.

"What are you up to, hot stuff~?" Another one of the girls asked in a flirty manner as she and her friends approaching him, swaying their hips and such as if to attract him.

But Timmy feels embarrassed and threatened more than anything. Embarrassed because he has never been the center of attention all his life other than him messing up or something, and threatened because, well, he feels as if these flirty girls are cornering him as if they're predators and he's a prey. Not only that but he feels that his relationship status is also threatened, what if Tecna sees and mistakes Timmy flirting with these girls when it's the exact opposite? Problems, problems happen.

And so far they've been more successful in their relationship unlike the other Winx couples who faced troubles recently. So he doesn't want their title 'Couple With The Least Fights So Far' to be tarnished just because of some misunderstanding.

"I-uh, appreciate the compliment, g-girls," Timmy continued to stammer, feeling really flustered as he felt his face blushing, "B-but, I need to go," He stuttered, trying to get around, or away from these threats. But the girls aren't giving up that easily.

"Why in such a hurry?" Another one of the girls asked as they now practically surrounded him, making sure there's no way he's ever going to get out of this.

Now he feels really threatened. Normally, guys would consider themselves lucky in a situation like this, but with him, it's like being stuck in the Omega Dimension, trust him, his girlfriend went through it first-hand. He is a committed boyfriend and cheating has never ever crossed his mind. It's wrong. "I-I have a girlfriend!" He exclaimed to them confidently, as if that statement will make them stay away from him.

But that obviously didn't work as they approached closer to him, in a rather seductive manner. "What a coincidence." The girl purred as she practically clung on his arm, "Taken men are _definitely_ my thing."

"B-but cheating is definitely _not_ my thing!" Timmy exclaimed, getting rather frustrated, but at the same time, flustered at these seductive women as he shook his arms and squirmed around in attempt to escape. "I-it's wrong!" He almost shouted, fairies from nearby probably heard that.

Thinking that his outburst had at least the attention of his girlfriend nearby who didn't seem to notice him right now, he looked over to the bench he used to spot her. And she was still there, and was...looking at him. He gulped at this.

 _Uh-oh._

She was, in fact, looking at their direction. But with that curious look on her face and a raised brow, it looks like she was just wondering what was going on over there, no shocked or surprise expression. Probably because Tecna couldn't recognize him, wow, has he really changed that much?

"Cheating is only wrong if you get caught." Another one of the girls purred at his ear seductively.

Now desperate to get out of this situation, he yelled out pathetically, "Someone, anyone, HELP!" He yelled, looking over to his girlfriend's direction who seemed to be...shocked. "Tecna?" He called out, but he doubts she even heard him.

"Timmy?" He couldn't hear her but he knew she mouthed his name.

...

Tecna sighed as she lost to a game level once again. Originally, she was planning to spend the day in her sleeping wear with just her laptop, some snacks, and her bed trying to complete this bloody level on a game she was currently playing on , but her plans were ruined once Timmy, sounding really excited and happy for some reason, had called to meet up with her outside Alfea. And now here she is, sitting in a bench, on her laptop trying to beat this level while she's waiting for her boyfriend to pick her up. Maybe she should ask Timmy on how to beat this level later.

"Where is he?" She muttered, hearing the roaring of a Wind Rider nearby, she almost closed her laptop shut but stopped as she saw the outfit of the Specialist riding the Wind Rider. She shook her head at this, "That is definitely not Timmy..." She said, facing back on her laptop as she continued waiting.

"Hey, handsome!" She could hear one of the local seductive fairies of the school call out to the Specialist she recently spotted. She looked up at this, raising a brow at the Specialist himself.

"He looks awfully familiar..." Tecna says. Orange-brown hair? Lanky figure? It's all too familiar to her. But with the mysterious Specialist's tousled hair, his face missing a pair of red, thick-rimmed glasses, and his outfit in general, it couldn't be him. She shook her head at this, but continued on looking at those seductive fairies targeting this poor Specialist who looked really threatened by those girls.

She continued watching curiously those girls attempting to seduce the poor Specialist. She heard him yell something like 'I have a girlfriend' or something like that, so that's why he tried to resist those girls. Oh how she feels bad for his girlfriend, not knowing that her boyfriend is being seduced by these girls.

Shaking her head, she turned back to her laptop, she didn't want to see another guy cheating on his girlfriend because of these guys, trust her, she's witnessed many. Since these girls are known by the whole school as 'Boyfriend Thieves'.

She didn't even know what to do if they tried anything on her boyfriend.

"Someone, anyone, HELP!" She hears the poor Specialist shout for help, curious, she looks up and looks at him. Once they made eye-contact, she could see him mouthing her name, his face looked desperate as if he's asking for help. She doesn't know why, but something keeps telling her that is boy is indeed-

"Timmy?" She whispered, wide-eyed.

* * *

 **Okay never mind the fact that it's way, way too long than I expected, but at least it's longer?**

 **I don't know, just, cliffhangers are my thing, y'know? *Laughs menacingly*Also foreshadowing. Obvious foreshadowing is obvious.**

 **Nothing much to say, I mean, maybe the characters are OOC, I don't know anymore, but whatever.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. React

"Okay, so, I don't mean to be rude and a bit...clueless, but," Tecna started right after she had dragged her boyfriend from the 'Boyfriend Thieves'. "But what just happened?"

It wasn't like it was a hard job to drag him out or anything, she just literally walked up to them and pulled Timmy with her and walked away as far as possible from those girls, thank god that those girls had backed off after realizing that the handsome Specialist was a Winx girl's boyfriend, because no one messes with a Winx girl's boyfriend. But of course, they didn't entirely back off until they yelled out some words about how he will give in to them eventually. To which Timmy responded with a whimper.

"Uh, err," Timmy stammered nervously, scratching the back of his head. He was kind of glad that his girlfriend didn't look mad or anything, just confused. "I honestly didn't know what happened, t-those girls just started flirting at me and I didn't know what to do, trust me, I wasn't cheating on you or anything!" He kept on rambling, even though Tecna didn't seem mad or anything.

Tecna just blinked at this and looked up at him with a questionable look, "They were trying to seduce you, correct?"

"...Yes." He says quietly, "But it wasn't like I was going with it!"

"I did not say that you were going with it." Tecna sighed, "You were being seduced by the girls that usually seduced nearly every guy that steps foot in this campus and you tried to stop them, I get it." She paused for a moment, "Considering the fact that you looked absolutely terrified by just mere fairies." She added with a cough.

"Err, yeah..." He laughed nervously, before pausing for a moment, "Wait, what did you just say at the last part?"

"Nothing." She said quickly, dismissing the subject as she examined him from head to toe. "I-err see you have just had a makeover.."

The ginger-haired Specialist's face lit up at this, so she did notice. Not that he thought she didn't, but at least she mentioned it. "Y-yeah!" He exclaimed, gesturing to himself, or rather, his new self. "D-do you like it?" He asked nervously, he couldn't really read her reaction. Was it surprise? Awed? Curious? Confusion? Fear? He couldn't tell. Face reading wasn't really his thing.

It took her a few minutes to actually respond, and when she was about to open her mouth to respond, he took a moment to gulp at what she was about to say. Was she going to say that she hates his new look? Or that he looked hideous in this? He was anxious.

But before she could comment on his new look, Timmy interrupted her, "E-err, look, I get that you hate my new look and-"

"I don't hate it or anything, Timmy." She assured him, shaking her head at his anxiety, "It's just that, I find it really surprising that you would give yourself a makeover..." She trailed off, before looking up at him, "It wasn't because of people used to think about you, was it?" She asked, she was very much aware of Timmy's insecurities every time he was called a nerd. And she had always assured him that he was fine just the way he is, but apparently he wasn't listening.

"Well, it wouldn't really hurt to have a little makeover, does it?"

"A 'Little makeover'?" Tecna asked, raising a brow. "Timmy, you look like a completely different person, I couldn't even recognize you at first."

"Have I really changed that much?" Timmy asked, trying to look at himself with a horrified look. He hoped that he didn't look like one of those egoistic players who do one night stands every night with different women.

"To be honest, yes." She states, before putting a hand on his shoulder and gives a reassuring smile at him, "But it doesn't really matter, like they say, it's on the inside that matters, not your physical appearance."

"I know that..." Timmy muttered, "But I just want to prove to everyone that a 'nerd' can be as equally attractive as people who society deems as 'Attractive'!" He exclaims, determination in his eyes.

"You're already as attractive on your previous look," She says.

Noticing that she has been trying to convince him that he is better off as a 'nerd', or so he thought, he slightly frowned at this. How does she not like his new look, she should be grateful that those 'You are dating a nerd' comments would be gone since he's had his makeover. "You don't like my new look, then?"

Tecna just sighed at this, "I'm not saying that at all." She shook her head, "What I'm saying is: You shouldn't try to change yourself just because you want to impress everybody, you shouldn't go through that trouble."

"Then what do you suggest I do then?"

"Oh, I don't know, just be yourself?"

"But I am myself!" Timmy exclaimed, "I just want to improve myself, why is it so wrong to try and improve?"

"I'm not saying it's wrong, I'm just saying that you shouldn't try to be someone you're not." She said, "Why do you keep misinterpreting my words?"

"Why are you not happy at the trouble I've went through with this look?"

"I never said I wasn't happy with how you look." She said, looking up at him with a glare. This argument of theirs is actually getting tense. "Nor did I ever ask for your new look in the first place."

"Right." Timmy nodded sarcastically, this is getting serious. "You're more disappointed than happy about this, am I correct?"

Feeling rather frustrated with this argument, Tecna just let out an annoyed grunt and massaged her temples as if she's had a headache, "I'm just going to pretend this argument never happened." She said, "We shouldn't be arguing."

She was right. He thought, taking a deep breath to calm himself, he nodded at this, "You're right," He sighed, this is so far their first argument after about 6 months, believe it or not. "W-we should probably go, I-uh, heard that there's this new restaurant at downtown Magix and I just thought we could, uh..."

Tecna just smiled at his stammering. She found it adorable and somewhat hilarious at how he looked like a handsome and experienced womanizer and yet he kept stammering and blushing around his own girlfriend, for nearly four years, she might add. "Sure, I'd love to." She smiled at him, "You did say that we're going out."

"O-oh, right, didn't I?" Timmy chuckled nervously as they both walked side-by-side to his Wind Rider.

As they were walking, Timmy took a deep breath as his hand inched its way to her own, before grabbing it and lightly squeezing it. She was startled at first, but smiled and returned the gesture. Wow, he has been dating her for nearly four years now and he still can't hold her hand in public without debating whether he should or shouldn't. "Err, Tec?" He called out quietly after thinking of something.

"Yes?"

"B-be honest, do you like my new look?" He asked nervously.

It took a few minutes for her to respond, "In all honesty, I don't really care about how you look, Timmy."

"Then why do you look so...disappointed?"

She shook her head, "Maybe a little as you let those judgmental people get into you, but not entirely. I was just mostly surprised more than anything."

"Oh," He says, "You know, I could change back my look if you want..."

"You don't have to," She shrugs, "Like I stated before, no matter how you look, I don't really mind, as long as you're still the same on the inside, as long as you're still, you know, you. I don't really mind." She smiles at him, "So promise me that, alright? Change your appearance all you want, as long as you stay true to yourself, I wouldn't mind."

Timmy smiled at this, "I promise."

* * *

 **Okay so I'm not really proud of this chapter, since it went to the complete opposite direction to how it's supposed to go, but whatever, but at least there's foreshadowing and irony!**

 **The next chapter would probably be short, I think. And that's when Timmy will finally show his alter-ego (Yes, I'm calling it an alter-ego). And I've decided a name for said alter-ego! Just remove 'My' from 'Timmy' and you get 'Tim'. So yeah, there are like, four main characters, there's Tecna, Timmy, Tim, and Tecna's own alter-ego that probably won't be introduced until later on. But of course, the Winx and the Specialists are also here, so yeah.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Contemplation

Timmy sighed as he tossed and turned on his bed for the umpteenth time of the night, finding it somewhat difficult to sleep tonight, to which he found a bit odd: Since he always fall right asleep as soon as his head hits his really comfortable pillow, especially after a special time with his beloved girlfriend, but tonight, sleep seems as if it's nowhere to be found.

His and Tecna's date earlier was rather uneventful, and by uneventful, he meant nothing happened like the Trix interrupting their date or the Winx needed Tecna's help for some mission or something, thank god.

A little mess up from classic Timmy here and there, but nothing too serious or embarrassing. And maybe he got flirted by some girls at times, but it didn't seem like Tecna even minded. He is really thankful to have an understanding and somewhat passive girlfriend.

So pretty much, their date turned out great. He had a great time, and he's pretty sure that Tecna felt the same considering that she kept smiling on the way to Alfea.

Now with his back laying down and him facing the ceiling, he sighed yet again, running his fingers through his now messy hair. Okay, maybe he has the slightest idea of why he can't sleep tonight. And it involves what a certain girl had said to him earlier, and he didn't know whether he should be excited or terrified.

Why, he doesn't know whether he should be excited or terrified, might you ask? Well, it's because of one thing:

That certain girl isn't his girlfriend, Tecna.

It was one of those seductive girls that, of course, attempted to seduce him.

But why did the thing that the certain girl had said to him excited him for some reason?

He didn't know, or rather, he doesn't _want to._

Really, he wasn't lying when he claimed to be a committed boyfriend, he really is. Cheating on his beloved girlfriend has never even crossed his mind, and the closest thing he ever did to cheating on her was crushing on hot video game characters, but it wasn't like she even minded, heck, she even had a crush on a fictional character or two from his knowledge, and it wasn't like he even minded either.

And just because a lot of women seemed attracted to him now doesn't mean he will cheat. He is going to stick on his original plan; to improve his relationship with Tecna and get the 'haters' to back off. Yep, he is totally not going to cheat. Cheating is bad and he knows it, heck, even his parents taught him that, and one wouldn't necessarily call a couple of scientists the type of couple you would most likely get relationship advice from.

He picked up his phone sitting next to his pillow and turned it on to check the time. _3:35 AM._ It was already getting late and it didn't look like sleep was coming to him anytime soon. With another sigh, he reached out for his glasses, before pausing for a moment. _Oh,_ He thought, realizing that he now wore contacts. _Ah, screw it_. he shrugged, grabbing his glasses and putting it on, before siting up and walking to his computer. Thinking of browsing the realm wide web might as well.

As he randomly browsed on the internet about games and all that, his eyes couldn't help but dart at a familiar piece of paper protruding out of his jacket pocket. He sighed at this, recalling at how exactly he got that piece of paper from.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _As Tecna was about to pull the poor Specialist away from the 'Boyfriend Thieves', little did she know that one of the girls, Tiffany, had silently and sneakily went up to the ginger-haired Specialist, slowly sliding a familiar small piece of paper in his pocket, rather startling him._

 _"What are you-"He was about to stammer, but a rather seductive finger made its way on his lips to silence him.  
_

 _"Shh." Tiffany seductively hushed (don't ask how) him as she tucked the piece of paper in his pocket deeper, "Call us when you change your mind."_

 _Timmy couldn't believe this. Are they still attempting to seduce him or something? Well, it isn't working, or at least, that's what he thought. "I-I don't need this," He whispered to her, attempting to remove the piece of paper out of his pocket, but was stopped by the girl._

 _"Keep it," She insisted, giving him a rather unsettling grin, "You'll thank us later."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Timmy?" Tecna called out with a questionable tone, looking back at him with a confused look. She probably noticed his whispers._

 _"I-uh," Timmy stammered, looking back to where Tiffany had been and finding her nowhere there, and instead finding her at a distance, giggling with her friends. "Err, it's nothing, Tec."_

 _Tecna only shrugged at this and walked a bit more, still dragging her boyfriend with her. With a sigh of relief, Timmy looked back at those creepy girls, only to catch Tiffany mouthing something to him._

 _"It's not cheating unless you get caught."_

* * *

And how here he is, sitting on his desk, staring at the piece of paper that dared to threaten his relationship with Tecna.

Should he dare open it? Should he rip it and let it be?

This is just frustrating.

Why is he even thinking of doing this in the first place? _Come on Timmy, like Tec said, don't let your new look get to you._ He said to himself, _Plus, these girls are probably just looking for one night stands anyway, I shouldn't let one night of pleasure ruin my whole relationship with Tecna..._

He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, before holding the two ends of the piece of paper that contained the mobile number of those 'Boyfriend Thieves' with his two hands, tempted to rip it off and go on with his life.

But at the same time, he was so tempted to grab his phone and dial the number...

He violently shook his head at the thought, cheating is wrong.

 _But it's not cheating unless you get ca-_

"No!" Timmy exclaimed rather loudly, waking up one of his dorm mates.

"Timmy?" His best buddy, Helia, called out in concern from the other room, "Are you okay in there?"

"Why don't you two shut it?!" Riven snapped from the other room, "Other people are sleeping here!"

"How about you shut it?!" Brandon snapped back, particularly to Riven, "Who knows what Timmy is going through right now!"

"Guys, seriously, I still have a date with Bloom tomorrow morning." Sky groaned. "How about everyone shut it and we can all go to sleep or whatever the heck we're doing right now?"

"Hey, a wizard needs his beauty sleep too, y'know!" Nabu exclaimed from his own room, joining in.

"Timmy, what's wrong?" Helia asked from his room, that was probably just next door, completely ignoring his other friends. "I heard you yell."

"It's nothing!" Timmy exclaimed, somewhat embarrassed that he woke up all his friends, "Just a nightmare!"

"Nightmare? What a puss-"

"Riven!" Helia exclaimed, scolding the magenta-haired Specialist.

"Whatever, I'm going back to sleep." Murmurs of agreement could be heard, until there was no sound at all, just some crickets nearby.

The ginger-haired Specialist just sighed and looked back at the piece of paper that made him so tempted to betray his girlfriend's trust...

One would wonder why he would even struggle between cheating on her when he loved her.

The thing is; the more he thought about doing something unforgivable behind his girlfriend's back just... _thrilled_ him. He didn't know why...but it just did.

With a sigh, he grabbed his phone and dialed the number that was written on the offending piece of paper. Well, it wouldn't hurt just for one time, right? As long as they kept it a secret and all that...

After all.

 _It's not cheating unless you get caught._

* * *

 **WHOA this was longer than I expected. And this escalated really fast too oh my god.  
**

 **Timmy is so OOC in this like oh my god. But whatever makes this story flow...I mean, yeah, I could have made a different approach like the boyfriend thieves getting Timmy drunk and one thing will lead to another but...it's kinda too mature, even for a rated T fic, so yeah. By the way, the Winx and the Specialists still haven't seen Timmy's new look yet, their reactions would probably be in the next chapter or so...**

 **Okay, so like I said before, this story will be kind of sad, maybe not yet. But drama will eventually make its way in the future chapters, trust me, how can a story about people changing not include drama? Just tell me if it's too far because I'm kinda of a former Walking Dead fanfiction writer (But went on hiatus for a while after I realized that the fandom is pretty much dead), so you know how sad it can get, especially in the games (;-; Lee *sniff*), and I pretty much absorbed it...  
**

 **By the way, I'm going to introduce like, an original character because he is essential for this story, why, might you ask? Because someone's realm is so going to get rekt.**

 **I'd better stop spoiling before I give it all away, so yeah, thanks for reading!**


	5. Temptation

**I don't know, this might be a rather boring chapter just to warn you. Also, there's some minor 4th wall breaks and language but that's about it.**

* * *

"Whoa, Timmy, you look edgy as s***." Riven insulted, or is it complimented? Timmy couldn't tell, he didn't really paid much attention on the new internet slang lately.

"Riven..." Helia sighed, rubbing his temples as if he's had a headache, but really, he's just so done with this hotheaded Specialist. "What did I tell you about saying vulgar words? There could be some children reading this, you know."

"Oh come on, Helia, chill the f*** out." Riven shrugged, "See? Those 'vulgar words' of mine are getting beeped out, so no harm done."

"Okay, stop with the 4th wall breaking, guys," Nabu laughed nervously, hushing the two. "Before we get in trouble again..."

"Anyway..." Brandon started after a few minutes of silence between he and the guys. "So, Timmy, what's with the new look?" Brandon asked the ginger-haired Specialist with a raised brow, examining the said Specialist. New outfit, no glasses (He assumed he now wore contacts), his usually shaggy hair is now gelled and tousled up a bit (Sorta like Nex's), and his posture is a bit...confident?

"E-err, nothing much, j-just experimenting." Timmy attempted to give a rather nervous grin, spreading his arms and standing up straight as if to show them his new look, "So...how do I look?"

Riven was about to open his mouth to say something, before being cut off by Timmy, "You already gave your opinion! And I can't even tell if it was an insult or a compliment!" Riven only scowled at this and crossed his arms.

The guys thought about it for a moment, "You look really nice, Timister." Brandon shrugged, and if he knows his girlfriend, Stella would at least give his new look a 7 out of 10, which is fair. "I'd give you a, err, about an 8 out of 10."

"I can live with that..."

"If we're giving like a score or something like that, then I'm giving you a nine out of ten, I guess." Nabu shrugged, giving a thumbs up at Timmy.

"Hmm, perhaps a 8.5 out of 10." Sky shrugged.

"Okay, thanks, I guess...?" Timmy nodded at those scores, well, at least it's not 4 out of ten or something like that, "Err, what about you, Helia?"

The long haired Specialist looked up from his drawing and thought about it, examining him from head to toe, "Hmm, a 6 out of ten, perhaps?"

Timmy was caught rather off guard by this, a six out of ten? That's like, a failing grade! Sure, he'd expect Riven to have that kind of score on him to lower his self-esteem more, but his best friend?! "B-but why?"

Helia just merely shrugged at this, "No offense Timmy, you're my best friend and all, but your 'new look' isn't exactly sitting right with me."

"What do you mean?"

The poet was silent for a moment, before looking at Timmy with a serious look, "What was the real reason as to why you...'experimented' with your appearance?"

Timmy, yet again, was caught rather off guard by this. What did Helia mean by that? "Um, to impress Tecna, why?"

Unfortunately, he didn't seem to be convinced. "You already impressed her, years ago, in fact."

Sighing in defeat, he said, "Okay, fine, maybe it's because I want to look like someone who deserves her, not just some nerd, y'know?"

The other guys frowned at this in sympathy, except Riven, of course, but still. "Aww, Timmy, you do know that looks don't matter?" Nabu asked, attempting to comfort him.

"I know that," Timmy sighed, leaning his face on his palm with a rather depressed look, "But apparently society doesn't think like that, everyone around us doesn't think like that!"

"Well, screw society!" Riven snapped, "Who cares what they think?"

"Apparently, everyone." Timmy said bitterly, but before he, or any of his friends could say anything else, his phone suddenly rang. He quickly sprang up from this and hurriedly went to the balcony in such a hurry after looking at the caller ID. "I-I need to take this."

After the ginger-haired Specialist left to answer the phone call - whoever it was - the Specialists were quiet for a moment, minding their own business. After a few minutes, Helia just sighed and shook his head. "I do not like this." He merely stated.

The guys looked up and blinked at this, "What is it, Helia?" Nabu asked.

"Timmy's new appearance. I don't know why, but it is giving me a rather bad vibe about it...like something unpleasant is going to happen because of it." He trailed off, "And I fear that it might involve Timmy himself and Tecna..."

* * *

Meanwhile.

Timmy nervously bit his lower lip as he made his way on their balcony with the ringing phone in his hand, where his friends wouldn't hear him, as it might cause...problems. He didn't want anyone hearing about this, especially his friends...and his girlfriend. Especially his girlfriend.

Leaning on the rails, he took a deep breath as he looked back at the caller ID. It was _them._ Pressing 'Answer' and pressing the mobile device on his ear (as putting it on holographic or speaker phone is far too risky, not to mention unprofessional), "Err, hello?"

He heard some giggling on the background on the other line, so he knew it was definitely them. _"I knew you'd call us eventually."_ A voice said seductively, the voice of whom he assumed to be Tiffany, the one who gave the number, _"Sorry we couldn't answer you last night, we had some...business to attend."_

Timmy mentally rolled his eyes at this, but said nothing about it anyway. "Err, yeah, about that, um, I'd happily go with your offer..." He trailed off as he felt their faces lighting up at this, "F-for one condition."

 _"And what would that be?"_

"L-let's keep it a secret, just between us." He said, "Don't tell my friends, anyway, especially Tecna."

He can sense them smirking on the other line. _"Trust us, we're experts at keeping our mouths shut."_

"S-so, deal?"

 _"Deal."_

* * *

 **You know the drill. SFTOOCC (Sorry for the Out of Character Characters). And that's about it, I don't have else to say, so thanks for reading, I guess?**


	6. Misunderstandings

**I think I'm back with my slightly sarcastic narrating so yeah. Also, I don't think there's much happening in this chapter, I guess.**

* * *

 _"You free tomorrow? Then we can, you know, Netflix & chill if you know what I mean? ;)"_

Timmy chuckled silently to himself at the text message that his 'girl' had sent him (because apparently he already has a girlfriend, how he has another girl when he already has a girlfriend is beyond the author, but it's the story so deal with it), he was about to respond a 'yes' since, after all, she said 'Netflix & chill'. People who have been exposed to the internet long enough knows what that even phrase means. But he remembered he and the guys have a group date with their girlfriends, the Winx Club, tomorrow.

Much to his dismay and nervousness, since their last meeting was nothing more than a disaster as the 'date' held nothing to them other than pointless arguments and a cold shoulder that lasted for over a few weeks. Heck, even their encounters before that were also nothing other than fights and cold shoulders. Their relationship is really turning on edge each passing day, and he himself knows it's because of his look. But he didn't care, if Tecna does eventually leave this now somewhat broken relationship, then he still has other women to turn to, right?

Speaking of other women, maybe that's why their relationship has been on edge lately. As days pass by, it seems that more women seems to be attracted to him and his new look, flirting to him and all that, and surprisingly, he also flirted back, sometimes in front of his own girlfriend. And maybe that's why they've been fighting lately, Tecna was somewhat uncomfortable with her own boyfriend flirting with other women in front of her. He couldn't really blame her, last time a guy tried flirting on her too, and even Timmy got mad about it.

But why, oh why, doesn't he just straight up break up with Tecna just to have the freedom to run off with other girls? He gets less interested in her and interested in other girls as days pass by, to be honest.

Yes, it might hurt a bit for the both of them (Okay, maybe a lot since deep inside Timmy knows he still loves her). But it will save Tecna the utter betrayal and heartbreak of her boyfriend putting another girl in his arms that should only be for her, and it will save Timmy the trouble of looking at his back all the time.

But, oh wait. Maybe there is a reason why he has never done that so far and end the story right here.

Wait for it...wait for it...

 ** _Drama._**

Shocking, right?

Or maybe the author is a sadistic person who likes to put tragedy and misery upon his favorite fictional characters but let's not get to that.

Anyway...

It had been almost a month since Timmy had contacted the 'Boyfriend Thieves' (In which they indeed ARE), specifically Tiffany since so far she has been his favorite for some reason, never mind the other unnamed girls that may or may not be relevant later on. And let's just say that he's been having the time of his life over the past month...

He also found it somewhat hilarious that his always intelligent and seemingly observant girlfriend has no clue of the shenanigans her 'faithful' and 'committed' boyfriend has been doing behind her back. Talk about dumb and clueless...

Wait.

Did he just call his own girlfriend for nearly 4 years dumb and clueless?

Weird...

Maybe Tiffany is starting to influence him for some reason. Since she always mocks the technology fairy during...sessions, even though said technology fairy didn't even do anything to the boyfriend thief other than being the official significant other of her lover.

Not only that, but so far, he hasn't even been caught! Not by any of the guys, the girls, even Tecna. Okay, maybe he can see his best friend Helia, and Tecna's best friend Musa suspecting something off about him, but they don't really have any solid proof to say that he's cheating, so there's nothing to worry about...yet. Looks like they were right, 'It's not cheating if you don't get caught'.

Except that it's cheating no matter what but it seems that when Timmy's appearance changed, so did his logic and common sense.

Sighing, he typed in a text back to his 'girl'.

 _'Sorry, but there's this group date thing and...you know, ;( maybe next time tho"_

Sent. It took a few moments before she replied.

 _"Aww, bummer :((, can't u just skip it?'_

He shook his head 'no' and sighed at this.

 _'Nah, I've already skipped the last one already, if I skip this one too, they might find it suspicious, y'know?'_

Not only that, but he kind of also wants to spend time with his girlfriend too and probably apologize her with flowers or something...

* * *

Meanwhile.

"Ooh, I'm so excited to see my shnookums finally! Would he bring me flowers? I hope he brings me flowers-!"

"Okay, Stell, I think that's enough now," Bloom laughed nervously. Stella was always pumped for group dates, double dates, normal dates, any kinds of dates you can think of that involves her 'shnookums', Brandon.

"Yeah," Aisha nodded, she was getting a bit annoyed at her blonde friend's ranting, it has been going on for over an hour now. "How about let's hear about the others' love lives for a change?" She specifically to her pink-haired friend who seems to be in a bad position in her relationship right now. "Tecna?"

Said technology fairy looked up from her phone at the mere mention of her name. "Hmm?" She mumbled questioningly, raising a brow. She was currently trying to contact her old friends from Zenith, she can feel that something's happened in her home realm and when she tried contacting everyone from said realm (First her parents, other family members, close friends, not-so-close-friends, even old classmates that she had the contact to), but so far, no one seems to be returning her calls, she wonders why?

"How's your relationship with Timmy lately?"

She merely frowned at the mention of her boyfriend, looking down on her phone. "Fine." She answered briefly, not looking up, "Why do you ask?"

The Winx just frowned at this, "We know it's not fine, Tec," Musa sighed, "You two haven't even talked for a while now, it's starting to worry us."

"Why and in what way is it worrying you?" Tecna asked, "It's not like it's the end of the world when we're not always interacting."

"Tec," Musa gave her best friend a stern look, "You two haven't talked to each other for nearly 3 weeks now, not in real life, or even in messaging, chatting, texting, whatever. The point is, you're not seeing or talking to each other in any form of communication, what's wrong?" Seeing Tecna open her mouth to respond, she cuts her off, "And don't bother saying that everything's fine, because we know it's not."

Tecna only sighed at this, running her fingers through her magenta hair frustratingly, "We merely had a small fight, that's all." She answered briefly, wanting this conversation to be done as soon as possible.

"A small fight?" Bloom raised a brow, "Giving the cold shoulder to each other for at least three weeks isn't a 'small fight' Tecna. Even Musa and Riven's biggest fight that ended up them giving a cold shoulder to each other lasted just about a week and a half," She turns to Musa, "No offense." Musa only shrugged at this.

"Fine, maybe it isn't that small of a fight," Tecna rolls her eyes, "But we'll work it out eventually, so don't worry,"

"You'd better!" Stella exclaimed, "Because you two as a couple is going to win the 'Couple with most fights' award, beating out Musa and Riven if you keep fighting like that!"

"Hey!" Musa called out irritably.

"To be honest though," Flora started, "I think your fights have something to do with Timmy changing his look."

"You think?" Tecna sighed, "I couldn't exactly blame him, but after his appearance changed, so did his personality, for some reason. Always 'innocently flirting' with other women in front of me and all."

"I don't think Riven and the guys like his new look and personality either." Musa frowned, "You should totally try changing him back before his 'innocent flirting' becomes much more serious."

"I-I'll try."

* * *

 **I chose the name Tiffany for the somewhat antagonist of this story (Not entirely the villain tho) because once in third grade I had a classmate named Tiffany and she freaking stole my favorite blue crayon. So screw you Tiffany. (No offense to the other Tiffanys out there).**

 **I have many ideas for this story so don't be surprised if it goes in a complete different direction than at what you expected since I pretty much change my mind all the time.**

 **In other news, I don't really have anything to say other than the typical 'SFTOOCC'. So yeah, thanks for read**


	7. Fights

**Have you ever been so ashamed at a chapter you've written that you've actually rewritten it in order to get it out of your back? Well, I have!**

 **Yes, I've actually took my not-so-precious time to rewrite this chapter instead of moving on to the next one. I just can't, alright? I feel like I have just dishonored everyone I know and don't know just because of that chapter and I am eager to replace it.**

 **The first scene where Tecna and Timmy has a fight has been, of course, rewritten with some dialogue changes and a bit longer of a scene. But a new character's introduction has been entirely changed, keeping him a bit of a mystery up until his actual introduction. So yeah, forget Link, he's no longer relevant. The Winx and the Specialists' scene has been deleted in this chapter, and will be moved to the next one.**

* * *

"Oh? I wonder what's going on over there?"

Curious, grey eyes darted over at a certain table containing at least twelve people, most likely on a group date of some sort, but what caught his eyes the most were two individuals, who seems to be dating if he isn't mistaking, bickering and yelling at each other, presumably having a fight, as their friends tried their best to calm the two down.

"Wow, who knew talking to individuals of the opposite gender is forbidden just because you say so!" Yells the man angrily at his supposed girlfriend.

"Talking to them is fine, but shamelessly flirting and making sexual, inappropriate jokes with them are on a whole new level." The girl stated as calmly as possible, but one can easily tell that even she's far more infuriated than the yelling man.

"For pete's sake, Tecna, it's just harmless flirting, what bad could come out of that?" The man demanded. "I'm just trying to be polite by responding to women's flirting, it's not my fault they suddenly become attracted to me all of a sudden and is flirting at me non-stop!"

"'Trying to be polite'?" The girl, who is presumably named Tecna, repeated humorously, yet at the same time, sarcastically, as if she was amused by his mere statement. "What is your next 'polite' thing to do to women making sexual advances to you, then, Timmy?" She asked, "Give in to their said sexual advances and commit utter infidelity by having intercourse with them behind your own girlfriend's back?"

For some odd reason, the man, who is presumably Timmy, became quiet after this mere statement, slightly looking down. Was that guilt, one can see?

"Or..." Tecna slowly mutters, studying his expression as carefully as possible, "Perhaps you've already checked that off your list?" He still didn't respond. "Tell me, Timmy, did you, perhaps, had already cheated on me-?"

"Why don't you go f*ck yourself, Tecna-?"

As soon as those words were uttered, Timmy was immediately rewarded with a hard slap across his face by Tecna that would probably sting and would most likely leave a mark later on. Their friends could only gasp and stare at them in shock. Shocked that Timmy actually swore at his own girlfriend for years, and shocked that Tecna didn't even hesitate to slap (most likely some sense) into Timmy. Both of their sudden actions are just way too out of character...

Without a word, Tecna just gathered her belongings, left some money on the table, and left while her boyfriend just stood in shock at what just happened, same with her friends.

It took a few moments for Timmy to snap out of his shock. He blinked and shook his head for a moment, before realizing that his girlfriend was nowhere to be found. He probably made her really upset and it caused her to leave. "Tecna, wait!" He called out for her as he got out of the cafe they were in, in attempt of running after her. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

* * *

"Well, that was rather intense." A cashier muttered in surprise as he wiped a coffee mug clean. He, along with a costumer sitting by the counter, was observing the scene from a distance. "This is their second fight in this place now..." He sighed. The Winx and the Specialists were regulars in this cafe, so even a bystander pretty much knows there's something wrong between the 'used-to-be-perfect' couple.

"...Is that so?" Questioned a certain grey-eyed bystander/costumer sitting next to the counter, sipping some of his latte as he looked back at the door where a certain magenta-haired girl had stormed out and her boyfriend who presumably ran after her to apologize.

The cashier nodded at this, "Yup." He let out another sigh at this, "I wonder what happened? Those two used to get along well, like two peas in a pod or somethin' like that."

"You seem to know well about those two," The man pointed out, turning back at the cashier with a raised brow.

"Well, who doesn't know the famous Winx Club and their men, the Specialists?" The cashier merely shrugged, seeing the man's questionable look, he too raised a brow at this, "You're not from around here, are you, kid?" Before the 'kid' could respond, he cut him off first, "Well, judging by your looks and accent, I can tell you're from that tech-savvy realm, what was it again? Zenid-"

"Zenith. It's Zenith." The man sighed, well, at least the cashier was close. He's heard more absurd names of his realm from the past: Zitech, Zinc, Zebra, Zesty, Zinky- basically any word (be it made up or not) that starts with the letter Z. Just because their realm is rather complicated, and as most say, 'wired', doesn't mean their name has to be that complicated. It's basically a two-synonym word! "But how is my home realm even relevant, might I ask?"

"Well, you should have at least known the pink-haired girl earlier," The cashier pointed out, "Since she's, y'know, the guardian fairy of Zenith? I thought everyone is supposed to know about the official guardian fairies of their own realm."

The man's expression nearly lit up at the mention of the guardian fairy. The guardian fairy of Zenith is the one who he was looking for. "I've been traveling lately, so..." He trailed off, trying to hide his apparent excitement, he needed to know about that girl. "Hmm, care to enlighten me about the so-called guardian fairy of Zenith, then?"

"Sure thing," The cashier nodded, "I don't know much info, but I pretty much know the general ones from other gossipy costumers." He thought about it for a moment, "Hmm, let's see here...her name is Tecna; she's an Alfea graduate and is now teaching there, along with her friends, of course-"

"And who are her friends, exactly?" The man asked, he needed all the information he could get.

"Those girls over there, and their boyfriends." The cashier pointed at the slightly disappointed Winx and Specialists preparing to leave, "Tecna and those girls call themselves the 'Winx Club', the Winx Club is basically a group of powerful fairies who saves the Magic Dimension at least on a yearly basis."

Oh, he's obviously heard about the famous Winx Club, and they're obviously not the girls one would mess with, he took note with that.

"Anyway," The cashier continued on, "As you already know; she's the guardian fairy of Zenith, she's survived being trapped in the infamous Omega Dimension, she and her friends basically beat Lord Darkar in their sophomore year, and so on and so on. So basically, she herself is pretty tough, powerful I might add."

She's perfect. The man thought with an internal smirk, but on the outside he just looked genuinely curious. "And I take that that man that she yelled at was her lover?" Even he knew that those two won't last together anytime soon.

"Yes," The cashier sighed, "His name is Timmy, not much is really known about that lad, other than being a Red Fountain graduate; he's the tech-savvy Specialist who specializes in gadgets and technology."

"Really?" The man questioned, raising a brow and frowning as he remembered what 'Timmy' looked like. "He doesn't really look like one, though."

"He used to look like one, though." The cashier mutters, "You know, the typical nerd look? Thick glasses? Shaggy hair? A bit wimpy? Is socially awkward? He had it all, who knows what happened to him now, I don't think Tecna even likes Timmy's new look now."

The man could only nod at this while he's trying to formulate a plan of some sort, like what was said before, Tecna and Timmy's relationship obviously wouldn't last anytime soon, so he needed a plan, quickly, to get close to _her._ "Well," He muttered, finishing his latte and getting up, stretching for a bit, "That's enough for now, I'm off, old man." He states, dropping off some money on the counter, gathering his belongings, and leaving the cafe.

* * *

 **Not proud but not ashamed of this chapter. But hey, it's better than the previous chapter! I think!  
**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Busted

**This isn't the best chapter I could muster to write, but hey, it's a chapter.**

* * *

"Our group date was a total disaster!" Stella exclaimed miserably and dramatically as the Winx (minus Tecna) and the Specialists (minus Timmy) gathered around the courtyard of Alfea after they got home from their group date. "Talk about shocking!"

"Tell me about it," Layla muttered, crossing her arms, "But what kind of shocked me the most was that Musa and Riven weren't the ones who fought this time." She says, eyeing the musical fairy and the hotheaded Specialist with a knowing look.

Both Musa and Riven only gave a scowl at the princess of Andros. And she, in turn, just smirked.

Brandon sighed and turned to Riven, "Sorry about that, Riven."

Riven, who looked really confused at the brunette Specialist's apology, only blinked at this, "Huh, what for?"

"...I think you've got some competition on the 'Most Douchiest Boyfriend' Award." Brandon chuckled, referring to Timmy swearing at his own girlfriend earlier. Even he, along with nearly everyone else, knows that even Riven won't have the guts to do that to Musa.

The other snickered at this for a moment, while Riven only rolled his eyes and let out a sarcastic laugh. "Ha ha ha. Very funny."

"But seriously though, what Timmy said to Tecna was just plain mean." Flora pointed out, frowning. She felt bad for her tech-savvy friend. "Even I wouldn't say that to my greatest enemies."

"I agree." Helia nodded, "And for once, I think some people just deserve a slap across the face to get some sense into them."

"I wonder why Timmy would say that, though?" Bloom asked, "I mean, it just kind of came out of nowhere."

"Don't you get it, B?" Musa asked with a frown, "As soon as Tec concluded that Timmy may or may not have cheated on her, he was quiet for a moment, before snapping at her. What do you think he felt? Guilt? Annoyance? What?"

"Sounds like the thing someone who's guilty would do." Riven muttered.

"So what you're saying is: Timmy is guilty of cheating?" Sky asked, he found it hard to believe that the socially awkward, tech-savvy boy he's always known would do such thing behind his own girlfriend's back.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"But wait," Flora spoke, "We can't just assume like that, what if Timmy's not cheating on her?"

"But what if he is?" Layla countered. The idea isn't too far-fetched, she, along with Musa, Riven, Brandon, and presumably Stella thinks that Timmy may have cheated on their friend. "We can't just let Tecna get stabbed in the back like that."

"And if he wasn't cheating on her, but we told her that he did cheat on her and told her that she should break up with him when he didn't do anything wrong, then we have ruined a relationship." Bloom points out, frowning.

"We need a proof, y'know, some solid evidence that he is cheating on her, then if we have that solid evidence then we'd tell Tecna." Sky suggested, "But if we don't, then we keep our mouths shut."

"Fine," Musa mutters, "Me and Riven will try to find out what really is going on."

* * *

It had been about a week ever since that group date incident, the tech-savvy couple seemed to have made up, or at least, that's what they think. There hasn't been any major fights between them, heck, there hasn't been any fights at all, they don't even think that the two has been noticing each other lately. But it's better than fighting 24/7, they guessed.

"What do you mean Timmy sneaks out of your dorm every night?" Musa asked Riven with surprise as the couple walked around on the campus of Red Fountain school for Heroics and Bravery. "I mean, where does he go and all that?"

Riven just sighed and shrugged, "Who knows, really. We tried asking him about it, but he just basically avoids them, before eventually avoiding us."

"What a douche." The musical fairy rolled her eyes, "A really suspicious douche, that is." She turns to Riven, "Do you think that adds to the 'Possibilities that Timmy might be cheating on Tecna' list?"

"Oh, big time." Riven was about to add a joke about something, but was stopped as a certain head of slicked back, tousled orange-brown hair in the woods caught his eye. "Wait,"

Musa didn't seem to catch on what the spiky-haired Specialist saw, "Hey, Riv, what's up?"

The only response her boyfriend gave her was a grab on the wrist and a 'shh'. "I think I saw him." He muttered.

The musical fairy only blinked at this, what in the realms does he mean by that? "Who did you see?" She asked, Riven gave her a tired look and an eye roll, basically saying that she should know who he's referring to. And a few moments later, she caught on. "Oh...OH." She gasped in surprise, "Is it Timmy?"

Riven could only nod at this and gave her another 'shh', before going in the woods and trying his best to locate his 'friend' through the said woods, pulling and leading his girlfriend with him.

"Are you even sure that it's him?" Musa asked, she didn't even see what Riven saw so she's somewhat doubtful.

He didn't even bother responding as he continued on attempting to locate the ginger-haired Specialist.

It took about a few minutes of attempting to locate him and Musa was getting tired of this, "Look, Riv, maybe you're just being delusional-"

Her words were quickly cut off as Riven hid behind a bush, dragging her with him. And before she could say anything else, Riven pointed at the scene in front of him and her, basically telling her to go look at what was in front of them.

Looking at the scene in front of her, her eyes widened.

Riven was right; there Timmy was, in front of them, with completely unaware that he was being watched. It seemed that he was waiting for something, or maybe, someone...

A few moments later, someone else showed up. "I'm glad you came," She said, walking closer to the ginger-haired Specialist for a hug of some sort, to which Timmy gladly accepted and welcomed her in his arms.

"T-that's definitely not Tecna..."

* * *

 **Looks like someone's busted. Real busted. Dun, dun, dun!**

 **Haha, I guess you can tell I don't really have anything to say on this, so...**

 **Thanks for reading?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Not the best chapter I could write but as long as the story progresses.**

* * *

"No...no, no, this can't be happening." Musa muttered as she slowly backed away from the sight, as Riven did the same. She wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, and into Alfea, she wouldn't let her best friend get stabbed in the back by her own boyfriend (and eventually ex-boyfriend, she hoped), not if she has anything to do about it. "Let's get out of here," She whispered to her own boyfriend as she tugged on his sleeve, to which he nodded.

"Oh, he is so busted." Riven smirked, his eyes still focused on the ex-nerd going all lovey-dovey with some girl that's definitely not his girlfriend. While the maroon-haired Specialist was smirking at his friend's act of infidelity, Musa was giving the ginger-haired Specialist a rather intense glare she could have ever given to anybody. Just, how dare he do this?

Slowly by slowly, the couple backed away as silently as possible, being caught by the one they're intending to catch red-handed was the last thing they need right now.

 _Step...step...step...SNAP!_

Riven flinched as he accidentally stepped on a twig, it was a soft snap, but it was loud enough to be heard by a couple nearby. Musa couldn't help but give an eye-twitch and smack her boyfriend on the head for being so reckless.

"Who's out there?" The girl that the ginger-haired Specialist was with questioned with a raised brow and a slightly tensed posture.

Timmy himself looked rather tensed and nervous as he turned to the direction where Musa and Riven are fortunately hiding behind big tree in, "I-I know you're out there," Seems like Timmy's old habit of stuttering still didn't go poof like his other habits, "C-come out, whoever you are..."

At first, Timmy and this unnamed girl could here some nudging and incoherent whispered behind some huge tree, Timmy was expecting (or...hoping) that it's just some Red Fountain freshmen snooping around...but, no. As soon as the two people managed to emerge from the said tree and revealed themselves with their hands up as if they surrendered, he practically froze from his place and his eyes widened to the point where his eyeballs could pop out at any moment. N-no...it can't be..."M-Musa? R...Riven...?" His words were barely coherent due to his extreme shock. He was caught?

While Musa only glared at him, Riven couldn't help but smirk at him, "Looks like you're all caught and busted, mainframe." He let out a dry laugh, "Let's see how your soon-to-be _ex-girlfriend_ react to this?"

The ex-nerd didn't say anything at this as he only looked down. "You're going to tell Tecna, aren't you?" He asked quietly. Is that guilt, perhaps shame, they see?

"Like hell we won't." Musa snarled, crossing her arms as she looked up to glare at him.

"Babe, what's the meaning of this? And who the hell is Tecna? Don't tell me you're cheating on me!" The unnamed girl asked nonstop, practically clinging on the Specialist's arm rather tightly and protectively, as if the couple would take him away from her.

Musa and Riven couldn't help but scoff and roll their eyes, oh how they feel somewhat bad for this innocent girl that the ginger-haired Specialist managed to drag into.

Timmy merely ignored the girl as he managed to shake off her grasp off of his arm, "Don't. You. Dare. Tell. Her." He nearly growled as he walked towards them with a glare, to which it surprised both of them. Where the hell did he get that from?

Both Musa and Riven didn't respond, only returning the glares as they backed away, before Musa eventually grabs Riven's hand and yells, "RUN!"

* * *

...

"Go faster, dammit!" Musa yelled at her boyfriend as Riven's Wind Rider quickly swerved through the trees, bushes, rocks, and other obstacle they encounter on their way to the pink, castle-like school for fairies, with another Wind Rider, belonging to a certain ginger-haired Specialist, trailing behind them.

"I'm already trying, dammit!" Riven yelled back as he attempted to go faster.

"Well, try harder, dammit!" The musical fairy continued yelling as she looked back to the Wind Rider trailing behind them, it seemed to get faster and faster to the point where it's eventually now tailing at them, much to their fear.

The Wind Rider behind them was supposed to pass them, but instead slowed down to the same speed as the other vehicle, "Don't tell her!" Timmy practically pleaded as he removed the face-shield thing from his helmet, "Please,"

By the tone of his voice, Musa did admit that he sounded extremely desperate, guilty, and perhaps ashamed. Maybe he was ashamed of what he was doing...or he's just some talented actor who uses said talent to his advantage. But, she's still going to tell, even though the truth hurts.

"It's yer fault in the first place, buddy," Musa tells him, bringing out her phone so that she can call her friend in advance, "And, y'know, I'm just being a considerate friend, keeping my BFF from getting hurt any further, is all."

* * *

...

Tecna was no doubt surprised to receive a phone call from her roommate saying she wants to meet up out in the courtyard to tell her something important, it's nothing unusual at first, until she realized that Musa seemed to be in an intense and fast ride on perhaps a Wind Rider while there's some all-too familiar yelling in the background. What was going on in the other line, might one ask? Well, she has no idea, nor does she even want to find out.

Yet she still came out from her room to outside by the courtyard, even though she found the call odd, she can still tell Musa was somewhat serious by her hurried and panicked tone. But why though? What was the odd predicament Musa was in? Was she in trouble?

Some of her questions will soon be answered as soon as she spotted, not one, but two Wind Riders approaching the school, stopping near the gates as two figures from each vehicle jumped out of said vehicle and ran towards the magenta-haired fairy as soon as they spotted her.

She couldn't really familiarize the figures at first, but she soon realized that it was her roommate, Musa, and her boyfriend that she may or may not suspect of cheating on her, Timmy, Riven didn't join in as he was tired to do so. It seemed that the two are on a race of some sort as they are running as fast as they can towards her, "Tec/Tecna!" Musa and Timmy exclaimed at the same time as they tried to push the other off.

"Timmy, what are you doing here?" Tecna asked her boyfriend as soon as he and Musa are now standing in front of her. She expected to meet Musa here, but why is Timmy also here?

"T-Tecn..a," Timmy gasped in between breaths, his hands leaning on his knees as he tried catching his breath.

Musa, who was also trying to catch her breath, looked at her friend with a stern look as she grabbed her shoulders, "Tec, listen to me." She says, "You'd better dump this guy over here-" She pointed at a still panting Timmy, "-Because you deserve so much better than that."

Tecna only blinked at this, not knowing the context of this situation for her to fully understand. "I- Musa, I don't understand."

Before either Musa or Timmy could say anything else, a sudden earthquake, or at least, some shaking on the ground, occurred. Surprising the three, along with the other people who are in the area at the time. "What the-"

"Look out for the big scary robot thing!" Some girl shrieked as other people panicked at a new presence...

Tecna, Timmy, Musa, and the other people nearby looked at where the girl pointed the 'big scary robot thing' is, only to realize the 'big scary robot thing' is behind them considering the new shadow cast over them.

"Tecna...is this one of your scary doohickeys again?"

"...I'm afraid not, Musa."

* * *

 **Haha I don't know what I'm doing with this story anymore.**

 **Looks like Timmy's shenanigans were almost revealed but y'know, big scary robot thing is there to interrupt important discussions!**

 **Anyway, if this robot isn't Tecna's, then whose is it (oh, and uh, it's not Timmy's either, mind you)?! What is this robot's goal to go to Alfea out of all the places? Who do you think it's targeting? Well, I don't really know either, or do I?  
**

 **Before I can reveal anything more, let's just end the author's notes here, okay? Okay.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	10. Bullet

"What's going on here?" Layla nearly demanded as she and the remaining Winx girls immediately ran out to the courtyard, along with Ms. Faragonda, Griselda, other professors, and some curious students, to see what's going on. Only to have their eyes widen as they watched a seemingly indestructible gigantic robot of some sort wreck havoc on the fairy school, with some fairies and professors attempting to stop it but so far, it isn't working.

No one was still sure as to what its goal is or what it's attempting to achieve. Sure, it's somewhat wrecking havoc on school property, but perhaps that's because of its size and its inability to care where it's going, and maybe it's attacking people too, but so far, it's only a handful of them, maybe the robot attacked at least, four or five people...? What's odd is that, despite other people are in front of the robot, it seemed to ignore them. Looks like the robot has some sort of specific goal and is picky on attacking people.

"Hell do we know!" Musa yelled back as she and Tecna, now in their fairy forms, kept firing, or at least, trying to fire attacks at the robots, along with other students that are brave enough to do so. Timmy, Riven, and other Specialists who just happen to be there also tried to help. But nothing seemed to be affecting the robot much as it continued its destruction. "What the hell? Why isn't anything happening?!" She turned to the pink-haired fairy, she had used one of her most powerful attacks and it still didn't give the robot even a tiny scratch? She was getting tired of this and she can tell her tech-savvy friend is too.

"I have no clue," Tecna admitted as she looked at her device with an anxious expression, "T-there isn't any information about this strange contraption anywhere in the web!"

"Let's go, Winx!" Bloom announced like the proud leader she is as she and the Winx started transforming into their current fairy forms, flying near the robot and helping their friends fighting off the robot. But, then again, the robot was also ignoring the Winx and it wasn't like the girls' magic affected it in any way anyway.

After a while, the Winx and other fairies eventually got tired of attempting to defeat the destructive contraption, "Great," Stella muttered, "What now?" She asked the rest of the Winx girls.

The Winx girls looked at each other at this, before eventually shrugging as Faragonda and the other Alfea staff ran towards them, "Girls!" The headmistress yelled, "What on earth is going on here?" Apparently, the headmistress of one of the most prestigious schools in the Magic Dimension now knows Earth expressions.

"We don't know, Ms. F." Bloom admitted, "We tried attacking the robot, Flora even tried to cast a spell on it to stop it, but nothing seemed to work. It's like the robot is, magic-resistant, I guess..."

"You girls should try rescuing the other students from the robot if that's the case," Professor Palladium told the guardian fairies, "Let us try figuring this one out,"

The girls were hesitant for a moment, but they eventually nodded and flew all around the school campus to rescue any people who the robot may or may not be targeting, and others who just happen to be injured by the destruction it is causing.

While Tecna just so happen to be pulling out some fairy who got stuck in some fallen debris, another Alfea student was apparently targeted by the robot now. "Help!" The girl screamed for help as she attempted to run away from the robot that is approaching her, as the robot was close enough to the girl, it begins to raise one of its arms, revealing some sort of cannon-gun thing that is about to fire.

Fortunately, before the robot could fire, Tecna had managed to put up a shield around the girl for her to not be injured. Unfortunately, the shield was pretty much useless as it broke through the shield like mere glass and a bullet-like object had struck through the girl on her back.

Tecna was more than shocked at this. The shield isn't supposed to break! Especially at just some odd bullet! Unless...

"Tecna!" The all-too familiar voice of her boyfriend had managed to snap her out of her shock, but before she knew it, she can suddenly feel a sharp pain on her shoulder area. And...red, she can see red.

She was also shot by the robot.

Also before she knew it, she was out of her fairy form and was now falling to the ground. It would have been a rough fall if she hadn't been caught by her boyfriend.

"Tecna!" He called out for her as he gently shook her to have the relief that she's still conscious, "Are you okay?..." He continued rambling about who-knows-what after that, but Tecna didn't really listen as she eventually lost consciousness from shock.

* * *

...

"It's a good thing that the bullet had went straight through your shoulder, if not, it would have been more complicated and longer to heal." The school nurse said to Tecna, who was now wearing a sling on her arm, with her friends and boyfriend with her.

"How long will this heal, then?" The fairy of technology asked.

"Since it's a bullet wound, it will usually heal for three to six weeks," The nurse explained, "But you would be back on your feet within a week or so."

Tecna only sighed and nodded at this. Apparently, after the robot managed to shoot the guardian fairy of Zenith, it attacked a few more people, before eventually self-destructing...for some reason. Still, no one knows what the robot's goal is, nor does anyone know who was behind this robot. But the school's building has been fixed, and oddly, no one died, despite a handful of people (including Tecna) was attacked.

"I wonder what the robot's motives were, though..." Flora muttered, "It didn't capture anyone or anything, nor did it kill or destroy anyone or anything other than the buildings and injuring some people..."

Musa shook her head at this, "The real question is, who is behind this? The world may never know."

Everyone was silent in the infirmary for a moment as the nurse tended the other victims, that is, Tecna remembered what happened immediately before the robot arrived. "..By the way, Musa," She turned to the musical fairy, "What were you wanting to tell me prior to the attack?"

Musa looked confused for a moment, until, "Oh," She said, her eyes immediately darting towards a guilty-looking ginger-haired Specialist sitting behind his unsuspecting girlfriend, "Let's just say your boyfriend here is guilty of something..."

Tecna merely raised a brow, before narrowing her eyes suspiciously at her boyfriend, who was nervously fiddling with his shirt, "What is he guilty of, may I ask?"

"Well..."

* * *

 **Let's just say that I've absentmindedly wrote this so, if it doesn't make sense, well, sorry, I guess..**

 **Anyway, what do you think the robot is all about? Who is behind it? Why did it attack a handful of people, including Tecna? Also, will Musa really tell Tecna the truth?**

 **Questions...questions...and apparently, I'm too lazy to answer them so you basically have to wait for the next chapter. Okay? Okay.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	11. Three

**I'm mindlessly writing this one too so, yeah. Sorry if it doesn't make sense.**

* * *

"...He did _what_?

"Are you serious right now?"

"Oh, why I ougtta-!"

Timmy flinched at the sound of the high-pitched responses he received from the girls right after Musa told them about what he did behind his girlfriend's back...the worst part? Tecna has yet made a response or even a reaction. She just kind of sat there, emotionless, or at least, he thought. Trust him, he tried reading his girlfriend's expression, but no matter how hard he tries, she's just...unreadable as of now.

Honestly, even her emotionless expression terrified him more than anything, since he doesn't know what will happen next. Will she yell at him? Will she freak out and attack him or something? Will she just ignore him for the time being? Will she...end their relationship?

The ex-nerd nearly shuddered at the last thought, he'd rather go through the previous thoughts than the last one, to be honest. He...didn't want to lose her, the reason why he even changed his appearance is just that, he didn't want to lose her just in case another guy comes into her life and he's gonna have competition. But if she decides on end their romantic relationship together...then what he thought to be bringing them together just...torn them apart, and he didn't want that.

But on the other hand...he does get free of the burden of looking behind his back in anxiety while being with another girl. He's finally free...from the burden of relationships, and just basically relies on one-night-stands and such...

Wait...why is he thinking of such things? Did he just consider his and Tecna's relationship as a mere burden?

Odd.

Shaking these thoughts away, Timmy continued sitting anxiously next to his tech-savvy girlfriend as he anxiously waited for her reaction. "Uh, Tec?" He attempted calling out.

It didn't take a few moments later until the magenta-haired girl had finally reacted, but it isn't something he expected. "Musa said that you're cheating on me," She said, "Do you accept, or deny the claim?" She asked like a judge would on a guilty person.

"I..." Timmy stammered nervously, looking around as he felt almost all the pairs of eyes belonging from his girlfriend's best friends digging through him, as if telling him to not bother lying, as they have solid proof with spells and such. There's no way he's getting out in this one. Finally, he gave in, nearly sinking into his seat in guilt, "...Y-yes."

The rest of the Winx gasped at this, some of them glaring daggers at the ginger-haired Specialist for doing that to their friend. Tecna, on the other hand, reacted in a way that none of them ever expected for her to react.

"...I knew it," Was all the technology fairy had stated as she let out a small, bitter chuckle and shook her head. Making her friends and boyfriend speechless at her unexpected reaction.

Timmy was also surprised at her statement. "What...do you mean?" He could have sworn he has hidden his secret well to the point where no soul is aware other than the girls involved.

"I was suspecting you'd be committing infidelity behind my back the moment you swore at me when I concluded so," She said.

Oh. Was what Timmy thought with a defeated look. So he is busted for real...

"L-look, Tec, I'm sorry-" He attempted to apologize to make things better again.

But he was quickly cut off by his friend, "I knew you'd say that." She stated, "And...I knew I'd eventually forgive you." Timmy's face slightly lightened up by this, who knew Tecna would forgive this easily. "-But not for now." His face shrunk back to a miserable look.

"Why would you even forgive him just like that?!" Stella demanded to the tech-savvy girl, apparently the princess of Solaria didn't understand what she meant. "Here's a suggestion: dump him! You deserve so much better and-"

Timmy merely ignored the blonde princess and just gave a small grin, well, at least Tecna isn't mad, and that it doesn't seem that she's going to end their relationship anytime soon. "Aww, Tec, I love you too-"

"That's exactly what I'm planning to do, Stella." Tecna said. "I am considering on ending our relationship..."

Oops. He spoke too soon.

"That's the spirit, Tec!" Layla cheered, apparently, she's also all about the idea of Tecna breaking up with the man that just cheated on her.

Timmy immediately shook her head at this, "Wait, Tec, please no-"

"Oh, please, it's for the best, Timmy." Tecna insisted, looking up at Timmy with a rather...sad smile, "Not only for me like they say, but for you too."

The ex-nerd blinked at this. What does Tecna mean by 'it's for the best' for him? Like hell it's for the best! "I-I don't see what you mean by that-"

"You cheated on me, right?" Tecna asked, "Well, surely, there must be a reason as to why. Perhaps it's because I'm not enough for you? That I don't have what they have? T-that..." Her voice started shaking as she continued ranting on about how he doesn't 'deserve' her and deserves better, but her friends think otherwise.

Timmy started frowning at this as he looked at his (ex?)girlfriend with guilt, "T-Tecna, no, t-that's not why, a-at all-"

"Then what might the reason be, then?" She asked, he can see her eyes starting to water...and he couldn't bear to look at it.

He just looked away at this, what w _as_ the reason why he cheated on her? He didn't know. He...didn't know.

Tecna waited for his response, when none came at all, she just slowly stood up, "So...that's it, then." She declared, "You're officially a single man. Have fun." With that, she left the infirmary before her tears could fall down her cheeks.

Timmy sat there in silence for a moment, unable to process what had just happened. Before eventually snapping out of it and was about to stand up and run after her, that is, he was stopped by the Winx.

"Don't," Bloom said, "We'll try talking to her."

"B-but-!"

"She's obviously not thinking straight from the anesthetics." Flora pointed out, slightly glaring at Musa, "Which is why I told you that this was a bad idea to tell her right now."

"Well, sorry," Musa scoffed, "She just need to know, like, right now."

Bloom sighed, turning to Timmy, "Look, let's just say that you two aren't 'officially' broken up, yet." She said, "So, what we need you to do is, go back to Red Fountain while we wait for her to start thinking straight again, and we'll try talking to her about her final decision."

"And that is..?"

"If she will stay with you, or break up with you."

"But..."

"Bye, Timmy!" Musa and the Winx suddenly bid her goodbye at the ginger-haired Specialist as he found himself being dragged by a certain maroon-haired Specialist outside and on to Red Fountain school for Heroics and Bravery.

* * *

...

Timmy nervously paced around his room for quite a while now. Anxiously waiting for the phone call or text message that would either relieve him or break him.

It had been a few hours ever since Tecna and Timmy's not-so-official breakup, and he assumes that the Winx are still talking to her about her decision to really end their relationship or not, and he can tell it's a bit biased since, well, you know how Musa and Stella can be.

He didn't even bother flirting or even talking to other girls on his way here, he's just...not in the mood, but who in their right mind would be when their relationship with their beloved girlfriend is on the line?

The ginger-haired Specialist sighed, sitting on his bed and running his fingers through his slicked back, orange-brown hair. He swears he's getting more nervous as minutes pass, knowing that any minute now will decide what will it be with him and Tecna.

Despite his usual self being on edge by every minute, his alter-ego is kind of feeling otherwise. Being overly confident that Tecna won't and will never break up with some hottie like him. Just wait, Tecna will text three all too familiar words. _"I love you."_

Wait...what?

Timmy momentarily shook his head quite violently at this, maybe this was why his and Tecna's relationship is failing...his alter-ego may or may not be taking over him.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a quick ring on his phone, hastily picking it up, he sees that it's a text message from Tecna.

Gulp.

Hesitantly clicking on the message, he closed his eyes before slowly squinting it to get the hint of the message.

Surprisingly, like his alter-ego predicted, the message had three all too familiar words.

Just not the ones he predicted.

 _"Let's break up."_

* * *

 **It's pretty obvious that I'm not handling this story well but, eh.**

 **I know I need to say anything but I'm too tired right now so,**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm basically writing nothing but nonsense in this story right now.**

* * *

"No..."

Timmy didn't know what to say...what to act...how to react...

He just...kind of froze there, staring at the recent text message his girlfriend had recently sent him.

 _"Let's break up."_

Those words kept repeating in his head, trying to process those words correctly. To his normal, rational self, he probably already processed what is happening right now and would most likely apologize and try and make things right.

But unfortunately, this isn't the same Timmy anymore.

To him, right now, these three words are nothing but...incoherent nonsense. It's just...impossible. Unbelievable. Incomprehensible. At least, to him it is.

As soon as he gathered the strength to finally understand the text message, confusion changed into shock and curiosity as questions begin to fill his mind.

 _"Everyone makes mistakes...right?"_

 _"But I love you..."_

 _"We can still fix this...you know that, right?"_

 _"This has to be a joke...yeah. T-that's it...it's a prank...a really sick prank. Right?"_

 _"Why aren't we doing this face-to-face?"_

 _"Is this the only solution?"_

 _"_ _ **Why?**_ _"_

The last one was his biggest question yet. His mind screamed 'Why?' but nothing pretty much came out.

He began trembling a bit as a tear had fallen from his eye to his cheek, eventually followed by more tears. "No...no, no, no, no, no..." He kept mumbling 'no' as he gripped his phone tightly, trying to type up some reply that would save their relationship.

But nothing came out.

He didn't know what to reply at this point...well, who would know? He just got dumped...by the love of his life, he admits.

Yes, he knows that cheating is one of the worst things you could ever do to your significant other...but at least he admitted the fact, right? That doesn't make him as worse as actual cheaters, right? At least he was being honest.

Isn't that enough for Tecna to not dump him?

As soon as Timmy began to ask questions like those...misery becomes anger.

"T-that's not fair..." He muttered under his breath as he gripped his phone a little bit too tightly.

It didn't take too long before the phone he had previously gripped was smashed into pieces from across the room into the wall. "That's not fair!" He nearly yelled in rage after throwing a mobile device from across the room. He was infuriated at this point. How _dare_ Tecna just go up and dump him like that?

"Timmy!" Helia called out in concern, "Is something wrong?" The same questions could be heard from the other Specialists after that.

"This is none of your business!" Timmy apparently snapped at this other Specialists, who then came quiet after that. The ex-nerd then grumbled under his breath and paced around the room for a bit, before stopping to say something to the guys, "By the way," He said, a bit calmer this time, "My name's Tim now."

He had always hated the nickname 'Timmy'. It sounded so childish and he would rather that it stays as a childhood nickname, but he couldn't help but stick with the nickname ever since Tecna and his friends started calling him that, it just sounded...nice for some reason.

But now that he doubts Tecna would even want to see him ever again, might as well change himself altogether. The reason he even held back from changing completely was because of Tecna, but now that they're split up, there's no point of holding back now, is there?

Harshly wiping his tears off, his frown had slowly turned upside down as he's beginning to see the bright side of things.

Honestly, who even needs some girlfriend like Tecna when he can have all the other girls he wants?

She was just holding him back from his opportunities, anyway. Now that he's single, he can finally do everything he wants for once.

From now on: He's not Timmy; he's Tim. And he isn't known as 'The Nerd' anymore, he's much more than that. He can also improve his appearance even more, attracting even more women. And he can use those said women to make his ex jealous. Yeah, that's what he's going to do.

Huh. It looks like the breakup isn't that bad after all. He decided.

* * *

...

Little did Timmy- err, Tim know that a certain group of girls have been watching him.

"It's working." The girl that the author isn't sure you'd remember her, Tiffany, declared. A smirk making its way to her face as she watched the most major change ever occurred in her 'experiment'. "This is amazing...amazing indeed."

"Mission accomplished, ladies." Another one of them, Claire, grinned wickedly. "He's ours now."

* * *

...

It wasn't really that much of a surprise that a few days later, the news of the famous technology couple's break up had spread all over the Magic Dimension.

"Oh, have you heard?" A teenager had gossiped to her friend in a rather quiet cafe in Magix. "After the breakup, Tecna's boyfriend- err, I mean ex-boyfriend started working up and all that!"

The girl's friend nodded at this, sipping on her latte, "Yeah, I've heard of it. I even heard that he started calling himself Tim."

Before the previous girl could respond to her friend, a bell suddenly rang, signalling that another costumer had entered the establishment. The two girls, along with other few costumers, stopped at what they were doing to look at the newcomer. Seeing as it's just a normal grey-eyed man, they only continued doing their own thing while the man, who didn't really care about their reaction towards him, made his way to the booth thing where the cashier is usually located.

"Hey," The man greeted rather bluntly as he sat down on one of the stools in front of the cashier.

The cashier looked up at this, "Oh, it's you again, Mr..."

"My identity doesn't matter," The man sighed, bringing out his laptop from his backpack, before turning back to the cashier. "The regular, please."

"Coming right up," The cashier said, preparing the drink. "So..." He started, trying to make conversation. "You heard the news about the break up?"

"What break up?" The man looked up curiously.

"Y'know, Tecna and Timmy- err, Tim." The cashier said, "They broke up after Tim admitted on cheating on Tecna."

It took a while for the man to respond, "Is that so?" He said indifferently, as if he already knew. "Poor girl."

"Yeah..." The cashier trailed off as he served the drink to the young man, "And, hey, you know what that means."

The man looked up again and raised a brow, "What?"

"That means she's single." The cashier said, "And, y'know, you seemed to be interested in her the other day." He raised a brow, "Or are you already planning on askin' her out or something?"

 _That's not the only reason,_ The man thought as he gave a small, sheepish grin, "Well, you got me." He jokingly held his hands. "But I'm not sure if she's ready yet."

"You're right, lad," The cashier nodded knowingly, "It's best to wait a few months. Patience is one of the keys to askin' a girl out."

"Well, I hope so."

* * *

 **Well, this was a rather random chapter. I just thought that getting to the point is pretty rushed, so yeah.**

 **I don't want to discuss this chapter. It's a disgrace. You figure things out on your own.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	13. Meeting

**Okay, this is where 'The man' is introduced! And-uh, that's basically the summary of this chapter, so...**

* * *

"Do I really have to go with you on this group date of yours?" Tecna asked, or rather, whined as she, the Winx, and their Specialists (with, you-know-who with a girl she didn't care to know the name of) walked on the streets of Magix city, with their destination being a certain bar that only some of them have been in. She knows she's being a bit childish to whine about her friends taking her with them on their regular group date, but still. "Because I would rather stay back at Alfea and do my own thing, rather than be a nuisance to all of you."

It had been a few months after Tecna and Timmy's breakup, and saying that there's bad blood between the two would still be a mere understatement. Timmy- err, Tim was hanging out with more girls, more than ever and it's not like Tecna's any jealous...okay, maybe a little, but it's natural, right? Anyway, while Tim was...going around his way with women, Tecna actually decided that she wasn't really ready for another relationship yet.

But Stella, being the nosy, love obsessed friend she is, didn't really appreciate her decision and went up and tried to pair her up with random guys anyway (by inviting her and those said guys with them on their group dates, etc), but, like expected, it didn't really work out.

What's odd is that, despite being invited to yet another group date, there was no other guy for her around, much to her relief.

"Oh, nonsense!" Stella insisted, waving her hand around while her other arm is clinging on her boyfriend, "Look, if you don't appreciate the guys I want to pair you up with, that's fine!"

Tecna raised a brow at this, "Then why did you even bring me with you in the first place?"

"Because!" Stella exclaimed, "If you didn't like the guys I pair you up with, then I'll just let you choose your own guy, in a bar, where there are a lot of guys for you to choose from!"

"That doesn't make any sense whatsoever, and in a way, is illogical." Tecna sighed, "I've stated many times before that I do not want to be in a romantic relationship as of now and most likely won't be for the time being. Why can't you fully comprehend that?"

"It's not like we can't understand, Tec," Musa shrugged, walking side-by-side with Riven, "It's just that, if we won't take you in group dates with us and just left you back at the dorm, chances are, you'd probably just end up, what? Moping around all day?"

"Plus," Bloom piped up, hand-in-hand with the Prince of Eraklyon, "Like Stella said, if we take you with us, you might meet your potential future boyfriend." The redhead teased.

"Did I forget to mention that I absolutely do not what to engage in romantic relationships right now, or...?' Tecna asked rather sarcastically.

"Oh, come on, your friends are already trying to help you," The current girl that Tim is with spoke up, "You should just be thankful and let it be, they might be right, you know."

Tecna didn't even bother to look at the girl's direction, she doesn't even know why the Winx and Specialists would let bring her with them, but whatever. "It's not like I'm not thankful, but this has happen many times for me to be uncomfortable." She said in the most polite way she can muster, hey, just because the girl is now dating her ex-boyfriend, doesn't mean that she has to treat her with hostility. She and Tim got together way after Tecna broke up with him, plus, she does seem nice.

"Oh, come on, Tec," Stella said in a pleading tone, "This is the last time I'll ever try to bring you with us on group dates until you get yourself a boyfriend!"

Tecna narrowed her eyes at the blonde, "You promise?"

Stella grinned and nodded, "Yup!" She exclaimed. Even though she promised, Brandon could see Stella's fingers crossing behind her back, but didn't say anything.

"Good."

The group then continued on walking on the streets, that is, until they reached the bar they were planning to go in.

"We're here." Brandon announced as they stopped by a reasonably big bar establishment. He and Stella, along with Musa and Riven, have been in this bar before and it was even one of their date places, it was about time that they'd bring the whole gang with them.

"Well?" Musa asked, turning to her friends, "What're we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

...

"You sure you're going to fine all alone, Tec?" Musa asked her best friend, who was sitting on one of the stools near the counter, cautiously as the rest of the Winx couples parted ways on different parts of the establishment. Music was blaring loudly, colorful party lights illuminated the establishment, alcoholic drinks were served, and people are already going wild.

"Yes, go ahead." The magenta-haired fairy insisted, bringing out her phone, "I'll just, perhaps order a drink and mess around with my phone for a bit."

Musa didn't look convinced, "You sure?"

"Yes." She sighed, "You can go ahead and have a good time, I'll be fine here."

Musa was about to say something else, until Riven cut her off, "Look, she said she's going to be fine. Don't be such a mom." Grumbling and scolding her boyfriend, Musa then bid her goodbye to her roommate, telling her to be careful, and went on to the dance floor with her boyfriend, along with the other Winx couples.

After the musical fairy left with her boyfriend, Tecna merely sighed and ordered a drink to the bartender, then turning to her phone, deciding to attempt to upgrade it even more or something, just something that will pass the time.

While she was on her phone, she had failed to notice that a man sat to a stool next to her, ordered a drink himself, and looked over to her, only to blink.

"That's odd." The man spoke up quietly, but loudly for Tecna to hear and get the hint that he is talking to her.

Tecna looked up at this, looking at the strange man that had seated next to her, why would someone talk to her right now? Don't they have anything else better to do? "What's odd?"

"You." The man stated bluntly as he took a sip on his drink, his eyes are on the crowd of people dancing instead of the magenta-haired girl on his side.

"And what's so odd about me?" Tecna asked, getting a bit annoyed. How dare this man just say that she is odd without any context whatsoever?

The man already noticed her annoyance and merely chuckled, "Don't get me wrong." He said, finally turning to her, "I'm not saying that you are odd in general, I'm just saying that it's quite odd to find a nice young lady on a bar, attempting to fix her mobile device."

When the man turned to her, Tecna couldn't help but be somewhat surprised. Whoa, she had to admit, he was quite attractive. The man looked like he was the same age as her; she assumed that he has no associations with Red Fountain as he was no where near as muscular as average Specialists, but he wasn't too wimpy either, just an average built; he had somewhat pale skin; gray eyes that seems to be full of mystery; and tousled, yet neatly styled electric blue hair.

"I'm not attempting to fix my mobile device; in fact, there is nothing wrong with it." She muttered, "I'm just finding ways to upgrade it in attempt to pass time here."

"Pass time, huh?" The man asked, to which Tecna nodded, "Why would you want to pass time, especially at an establishment like this?" He turned to her again, "If you wanted to 'pass time' here, then it must mean you are uninterested in this establishment and would rather be somewhere else." She nodded at this, "But, what are you even here in the first place?"

"My friends practically dragged me here," She explained, "I recently broke up with my boyfriend a few months ago and they want me to engage in another relationship, so they brought me here, to meet some men that I might be interested in, which is the exact thing that I am not planning to do whatsoever." She sighed, "But I do know that I cannot escape this, as even if I didn't meet my potential love interest, they will still proceed to attempt to pair me up with more men."

"Is...that so," The man responded, "But, there is a flaw in your plan that involves you avoiding to meet any men around here."

Tecna raised a brow, "And what is this flaw you are referring to?"

"Well, for starters," The man smiled at her, "You are meeting me, a man, obviously."

The technology fairy was somewhat surprised at this, why didn't she think of that?! "O-oh," She said, turning away from the man, "Well, I don't mind talking to you, and it's not like we know each others' names or anything."

"Well," The man shrugged, "We can start learning each others' names by introducing each other." Tecna looked at him, "Hey, introducing each other won't hurt, correct? Plus, since you've already met a man, doesn't that mean that your friends will finally stop pairing you up with other random men?"

Tecna hesitated at this, well, the man does have a point. And introducing each other won't hurt, right? "Fine," She said. "My name's Tecna."

The man's smile got wider, "Nice to meet you, Miss Tecna." He offered a hand for her to shake, "I'm Adam."

* * *

 **Okay, so the gray-eyed man from the previous chapters is now introduced and named! Meet Adam, everyone!  
**

 **Who do you think Adam is? What is his role in this story? Is he a good guy or a bad guy? What do you think is his personality?**

 **Don't have anything else to say so, thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't know why, but I'm just kind of pumped about this story and can't wait to update.  
**

 **Anyway, I don't think it's fair for me to not mention that it was Timmy's birthday the day after Valentines, so, late happy birthday Timmy, and uh, sorry for making you a douche in my story. But it will pay off...or would it?**

* * *

"Babe, are you alright?"

Timmy frowned as he looked at one of the counters in the corner of a bar, where there sat a certain magenta-haired girl conversing with this odd-looking blue-haired man. The worst thing? They're all _alone._ In this _bar._ Where people usually _hook up_ and stuff like that.

What's this? Ex-girlfriend is all alone with this strange man and seems to be enjoying his company and vice versa?

What an _abomination._ Just seeing this man making her happy _disgusts_ him. How dare she enjoy another man's company when she's supposed to look at her ex-boyfriend with another woman and be jealous instead of vice versa?

And what's this he is feeling? Anger? Rage? _Jealousy_?

He shook his head at this. No, he couldn't be jealous. _She_ should be the one who is jealous. Not him. But why was the tables suddenly turned? What did he do to deserve this?

He clicked his tongue in disgust as he continued to look at the future potential love that is about to blossom. _They wouldn't last long._ He thought with a smirk. _Just wait, she'll come running back before I know it._

Turning back to the girl he's with, he only gave a charming smile at the girl. "It's nothing," He tried to say in the most innocent and convincing way possible.

What's odd is that he's only met this girl yesterday from Tiffany and her gal pals, he doesn't even know her name or anything, something like Val or something? The girl was decent, he had to admit. Plus, she did say she came from Zenith, and that added more to the 'use-this-girl-to-make-ex-jealous' checklist (Cough...not that he had that kind of list...what kind of loser would have that?). The only difference between Vel (he remembered; Vel. Short for Velocity. Odd name as it was a scientific term of some sort, but he wasn't to judge) and Tecna is that Vel seemed to be more capable of emotions and is quick to open up to people...unlike another certain Zenithian out there...

"You know what? I'm thirsty, let's get a drink over there," He said, throwing his thumb over his shoulder as he pointed at the counter where a certain technology fairy and her new friend sat.

He doesn't know why, but he has this sudden urge to get closer to the scene and observe (or rather...judge) the man, seeing if he's better than him (which is very, very unlikely. Tim's ego says so) and all that.

Vel merely gave a sheepish frown at her new boyfriend, "Err...I don't want to," She said, "Tecna over there seems to be having a great time with her new friend and I wouldn't want to be a killjoy and ruin their moment, y'know?" She shrugged innocently.

Timmy also frowned at this, "But..."

Before he could finish his sentence, he felt his arm being tugged by Vel to the opposite direction. "C'mon, I heard their cocktails are pretty good in this side of the bar."

"I...okay, I guess...?" Timmy said hesitantly as he looked back at the counter where two people are sitting on, narrowing his eyes with distrust and hostility at the man, as if saying 'I'm watching you' without the man actually paying attention. But he was soon caught off guard as he saw blunt, gray-eyes staring back at him with the same hostility and distrust he was staring with.

He didn't know why, but he couldn't help but gulp at the man's glare at him. They were pretty far apart, and with a lot of people between and surrounding them, not to mention the loud music blaring at the whole room. How could the man just spot him glaring at him and glare back as if he knew what was happening? What the hell? Does this man have super powers or something?

Tim shook his head. Well, whatever is up with him, that still wouldn't stop the ex-nerd from intimidating him the first time they meet, maybe that way, he will know not to mess with him.

Yeah. He will do just that.

* * *

...

"I really don't get how you'd be so concerned about Tecna so much," Brandon sighed as he and his girlfriend walked around the bar for a few minutes, looking for a certain magenta-haired girl, "She's probably fine, tinkering with some gadget or something from a corner or something."

Brandon was quickly and obnoxiously hushed by Stella, "Or, or, or, or!" She exclaimed, "She could have snuck out and hid in an arcade or something!"

The brunette Specialist raised a brow at this, "So?" He asked, "I don't see what's so wrong with that?"

"There's a lot of things wrong with that!" Stella nearly yelled, her face reddening from frustration, causing the brunette to flinch, "First; she didn't stick with our deal! Second; she isn't meeting any man around here! Third; she's being an anti-social by doing this! And I can go on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on-"

"Breathe, sweetheart," Brandon instructed to his girlfriend who is running out of breath, "Don't stress yourself, I bet she's just somewhere around this place, having some sweet conversation with some guy and you won't have to freak out-"

"She'd better be!" Stella snapped, "Or else I would have to pair her up with another Specialist again!"

Brandon raised a brow again, "And who is this Specialist you're talking about?"

"Oh, she'd definitely like him!" Stella squealed, suddenly out of her frustrating rage. Brandon assumed it's just _that_ time of the month again. "He's kind of like Riven, only more of a guy who takes everything seriously than a hothead. He's kinda smart for his looks, he has dark hair and dark eyes-"

The brunette Specialist rolled his eyes, "Lemme guess, Troy-?"

His words were suddenly cut off as Stella squealed unexpectedly, "There she is!" She pointed at a nearby counter where a certain magenta-haired fairy and a mysterious man is sitting. "Finally!" She cheered, and was about to cheer a bit more until Brandon stopped her.

"Hey," He said, looking at Tecna and this mysterious man conversing and seems to have a genuinely great time, he was about to say that they should probably let the two be, until Bloom, Sky, Helia, and Flora approached them.

"Hey, guys." Sky greeted them as Bloom yawned, "It's getting pretty late and uh, some of us are getting pretty exhausted, so..." He said, referring to a sleep Bloom and Flora in their boyfriends' arms, Helia also seems to be yawning.

"What?" Layla questioned as she, Nabu, Musa, and Riven approached the group, "You're tired already?"

"But the night's still young! And there's still lots of booze to come around!" A very drunk Musa whined, her voice slurred as she tried to balance herself, but failed as she passed out on the floor, if it weren't for a tipsy Riven catching her and throwing her over his shoulder, "I'm a real adult...!" She wailed as she slowly drifted off to sleep in Riven's grip and would most likely wake up with a killer headache tomorrow.

The gang blinked at the drunk couple, "What happened to you two?" Sky asked.

"They got into this dumb drinking contest." Layla rolled her eyes, "And let's just say that's how I learned Musa is a really, I mean, REALLY, bad drinker. One bottle of beer and she's already passed out drunk." She said, gesturing to a passed out Musa. "Riven drank, like five and he's just tipsy at this point."

"What about you two?" Helia asked.

"I don't drink," Nabu shrugged, "And Layla only drank some cocktail."

"Good." Brandon nodded, "Because we don't need any more drunkards to begin with."

"So," Sky looked around, "We ready to go?"

"Hold on," Stella says, turning to the direction where she last saw her tech-savvy friend, who's still there by the way, "We're not just gonna leave Tecna here, are we?"

The gang shook their heads at this.

"Same with Timmy and Vel." Helia spoke.

The gang groaned at this.

Helia sighed at this, "Fine, I'll tell Timmy and Vel that we're leaving," He turned to Stella and Brandon, "While you two, go tell Tecna, okay?"

"Sure." Brandon shrugged as he and Stella turned to where Tecna was and walked towards that direction.

Once they arrived, Tecna didn't seem to notice them at first when the man was telling her something about some video game, but she eventually did when the man noticed them first. "Oh, uh, hey Tecna! There you are" Stella greeted, not batting an eye to the man, until she eventually did and pretended to be surprised. "Oh, hi! You must be Tecna's new boyfriend!"

"Stella!" Tecna exclaimed in shock and embarrassment. Did the blonde just refer to Adam as her boyfriend?

Adam didn't seem to be affected at this as he merely smiled, "Hi, you must be the Princess of Solaria and one of Miss Tecna's friends, correct?" Stella nodded, "Well, hello there, I'm Adam." He cut her off before she can say anything, "And no, I'm not her boyfriend..." He trailed off.

"...yet," Stella muttered under her breath with a grin, but only looked at them innocently, "Well, whatever! Look, I'm sorry for interrupting your discussion about some doohickey, but-uh." She turned to Tecna, "We're leaving."

"What? Oh," Tecna frowned for a moment, before sighing, gathering her belongings as she bid her goodbye to Adam, for now, that is.

"Tecna, wait," Before Tecna can leave with Stella, Brandon, and the others, she was cut off as a hand grabbed her own. Turning back, she saw Adam, "Uh, look, I know we just met and all, but-uh," He trailed off rather nervously, "Can I have your number, perhaps? You know, so we can hang out some other time." He smiled as he nervously scratched his chin, she found it somewhat adorable, one of those cute gestures one does when he's nervous, like the one Timmy used to do, except that Adam seems to have more natural confidence then her ex ever did.

Once Tecna gave him her number and left with her friends, Adam stayed in the bar for a bit, feeling a sense of pride as he entered Tecna's number in his phone. After he did just that, he stood up and also left the establishment and to his apartment. "Her friends seem nice." He muttered as he unlocked the door to his apartment. "That is, except one of them. But I'm not sure if I should consider him her 'friend'."

* * *

 **Nothing to say other than something about Vel and how I made a somewhat reference to another story...can you guess which?!**

 **Anyway, Vel, yeah, Vel, it was totally last minute but I decided to make a rather important role for her in the story. Since I'm pretty excited about this story and would love to drop off hints, let's just say that between Vel and Adam...one of them is the potential villain of this story, and the other is a good guy, so yeah .-. But yOU'LL NEVER KNOW WHICH. MWAHAHAHAHAHA :3**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Major headache here..." A very hungover Musa groaned, laying pretty much motionless on one of the couches in their common room with a pillow covering her head. "Ugh, tell me to never drink like that ever again."

"You barely even drank a bottle..." Layla muttered, sighing.

Musa stared at the waves fairy with her baggy and tired looking eyes for a moment, "I'm never going to drink like that ever again." She repeated, a bit more stubborn this time.

Layla merely scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, Musa."

When Flora was about to say something like 'Drinking is never good' or something similar to that, Bloom cut her off and looked around for a moment. It was the morning after their group date at the bar, and they're hanging out in the common room as always. Hmm, let's see here, Stella...Flora...Layla...Musa..."Hey, where's Tecna?"

The Winx just shrugged at this as they also looked around, "Huh, I could've sworn Tecna was here, she was even the one who woke me up...well, more like the one who dragged me out of bed, but pretty much the same thing." Musa shrugged, but then her brows suddenly started to furrow, remembering what she saw on her roommate's collarbone while she was dragging Musa out of bed. "By the way, did Tecna tell any of you that she got a tattoo or something? Or, at least, kinda saw it too? Or was it just me?"

The girls looked confused, blinking. "Uh, what do you mean?" Layla asked, confused.

Musa frowned, "I don't know, maybe I was imagining it, but I could've sworn I saw one of those green binary thingies on Tecna's collarbone, almost reaching her neck, I think." She looked unsure, "But then again, I'm kind of hungover so who knows."

"You're probably just imagining it, though." Bloom shrugged, "I mean, Tecna is kind of one of the last people I'd expect to get a tattoo." She paused for a moment, "Along with Flora, no offense, Flo,"

Flora shrugged, "I don't know, it'd be nice to get one of those really small flower tattoos though."

Murmurs of agreements could be heard, until Stella spoke up, "Anyways, speaking of Tecna..." She grinned, "Look who got a new boyfriend!"

The remaining Winx girls didn't respond right away. As Bloom still had to slowly turn her head towards Stella with shock, Layla had to spit the water she had been drinking, Musa's tired, baggy eyes suddenly snapped open, and Flora just looked genuinely surprised. "What?/!?/!" The girls exclaimed basically the same thing but with different tones.

Stella shrugged innocently, "What? We knew it was going to happen any time soon..." She said, "You don't expect her to be one of those 'single-for-life' kind of people, right?"

"That's not what we're so surprised about, Stell." Musa rolled her eyes, "How the hell did she get a boyfriend that fast?"

"Oh, she's not serious you guys," Layla laughed, "Stella's just being Stella, is all." Seeing confused faces, she sighed, "Oh come on, didn't you girls see Tecna talking with some guy at the bar last night? They seemed to have fun, y'know. Plus, I heard the guy actually asked for her number and all."

Musa frowned, "Well, I'm sorry if I couldn't see my best friend talking to her potential significant other while I was passed out drunk last night."

"Flora and I were practically half-asleep, y'know..." Bloom reasoned sheepishly while Flora nodded. "Anyway, can you at least fill us up with what happened to Tecna last night?"

Before Layla could speak up, or even open her mouth, Stella had already beat her to it. "It was totally love at first sight, I tell you!" She exclaimed, "Tecna was walking around the bar and she and Atom-"

"Atom? I never never heard of the name 'Atom' before." Bloom raised a brow, "I think you mean Adam."

"Huh, I dunno." Stella shrugged, "How he pronounced it and stuff is kinda weird and all. Plus, I think he looks more like an Atom, if you ask me."

"Adam Shmadam, they basically sound the same," Musa muttered, "Only Adam is more common and Atom sounds like someone from Zenith or something."

"Anyways..." Bloom turned to Stella, "Let's go back to the part where Tecna meets this guy."

Stella nodded, "Oh, right," She said, "Anyways...So she and Atom, or Adam or whatever you want, they bumped into each other, they were totally shocked at what happened, but when they looked into each others' eyes, it was totally love at first sight-!"

"That never happened." The princess of Tides stated, crossing her arms.

"Oh, yeah?" The sun fairy challenged, "Then what really happened then? If my super-duper-true-nonfiction-accurate-fact-based-flashback didn't happen, when it obviously did by the way?"

"First of all, you are sugarcoating it _way_ too much." Layla said, "Second of all; you probably just got that from one of those weird romance novels. And third of all, what really happened is: Tecna was tinkering with her doohickey, guy sits next to her, guy says something that catches her attention, they talk, turns out that they get along, I think they're friends now, and that's basically it."She said, "I don't think 'love at first sight' was involved, like, at all."

Stella scoffed, dismissing the Tides Princess' story, "Pfft, don't forget the part where when Tecna was about to leave, Adam grabs her hand and...get this, ASKS FOR HER NUMBER!" She squealed.

The Winx, totally unsure of what the blonde had said, turned to Layla. Who merely shrugged, "Well, she's not lying."

"Told you so!"

* * *

...

While the Winx were talking about the potential new love life that their magenta-haired friend might have in the near future, their said magenta-haired friend is in their bathroom, standing in front of the mirror with anxiety and shock.

"I can't believe this is happening." She kept repeating to herself in order to calm herself. She shouldn't freak out, not in a crisis like this.

She couldn't believe it was happening, she doesn't know why it's happening, she doesn't know how these...symbols got there in the first place. She's scared as to what will happen to her if this continues to spread.

Odd, cryptic binary coding and symbols had suddenly appeared on her torso all of a sudden. She assumed it started on the chest area as that's where it had the most symbols, but it had now spread on the first half of her stomach, her collarbone, shoulders, and she can see it appearing on her neck already. She was surprised that she hadn't noticed these symbols back when she looked at her phone where it showed her reflection.

Even Musa had already spotted the symbols now on the technology fairy's collarbone and shoulder area, mistaking it for a tattoo, despite having one hell of a hangover. Tecna tried dismissing the subject as she hurried over to the bathroom to see what is really up with these 'tattoos' that Musa was talking about.

So, here she is, gaping at her own reflection in shock. Just...what the hell is happening to her?

Her thoughts were quickly cut off as her phone suddenly rang. Picking it up, she saw it was just Adam. Why would he call at a crisis like this? "Oh, hello, Adam." Tecna said as calmly as possible, trying not to freak out or anything.

"Hey, Miss Tecna," Adam greeted, "Look, I-uh, know that this might seem a bit too rushed, but-uh,"

"But what?"

"Can we meet up?" He asked quickly, "You know, just hang out and all that.."

Tecna looked unsure, she didn't think that Adam's timing is right for this, but she didn't want to sound rude..."Sure." She said, maybe Adam knows what is happening to her...plus, she can wear something like a turtleneck or a scarf to cover up these weird symbols anyway.

"Great." Adam seems slightly relieved, but it doesn't seem to be the kind of relief that one gets after being accepted into a date, it sounded like something else... "How does Magix Cafe sound?"

Tecna nodded and merely hummed in agreement, Adam told her to meet him in at least an hour in that cafe, then, they bid their goodbyes and ended the call.

* * *

...

Meanwhile.

After ending a certain call, a certain grey-eyed man just sighed as he put his phone down. He knew he was being a bit too rushed, but...still.

Clenching his fists for a moment, he said, "I just hope I'm not too late..."

* * *

 **Okay, I just needed to get this off my chest for a bit...and I'm good to go for the week.  
**

 **Anyway, this may not seem much but I did drop off some, I don't know, things in there that would probably make you question as to why is this story so random and stuff. Like, what's up with Tecna and her weird symbol thing appearing on her body? Where did it came from? What about Adam? What's up with him?**

 **Anyway (again), I noticed the extreme lack of Timmy (he wasn't even mentioned or anything), so the next chapter would probably be about Timmy, and by about Timmy, I mean about Timmy secretly spying on his ex-girlfriend and gets pissed off at the end of the day as to how happy she is without him.**

 **Whoops. Basically gave the summary of the next chapter in a nutshell. Well, whatever.**

 **I still have a lot of projects to do (writing a fanfic while drowning in a sea of homework, tests, and projects is a very good idea, I decided for some reason) and it's already late at night, so...**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

Timmy casually walked around the streets of Magix, though his expression said something else as he cautiously scanned around the nearby stores and any potential 'first date' kind of places. "Hmm...If I was a total creep planning world domination or something evil by taking Zenith's powerful and extremely intelligent and really beautiful guardian fairy on a date to manipulate and most probably spell her, where would I go?" He wondered, rubbing his chin as he thought about it.

His morning was rather eventful compared to most of his mornings. First off, he woke up with a rather terrifying and somewhat confusing nightmare that involves him in a dystopian Zenith of some sort, fighting _that man_ that Tecna was hanging out with last night, with the man saying some confusing things and finally trying to kill Timmy, until Timmy woke up from that nightmare, that is. And, despite the rather vague and confusing dream, and also how the man looked at him last night, Timmy is now convinced that the man may or may not be evil and is just using Tecna for his own really super evil benefits or something along the lines.

So, Timmy is determined to stop the man's super duper evil goals of some sort by probably ruining this date, he guessed? How he knew about this 'date' between Tecna and the man, one may ask? Well, he just sort of overheard Brandon listening to Stella's complaints about Tecna's look in her 'first date' with this...'Atom' man, or was it Adam? He didn't know, how the blonde princess pronounced it was just plain confusing. So he's just going to assume Adam as he's never heard anyone named Atom anyway.

The ex-nerd continued looking around some more, until he just so happen to stumble upon an all-too familiar cafe. And just so happen to spot an all-too familiar magenta-haired fairy sitting by the window, talking with an somewhat familiar blue-haired man that totally didn't just try to kill Timmy in his dream.

Narrowing his eyes for a moment, Timmy put on a cap and a pair of shades in order to disguise himself so he can stalk- cough - he meant 'observe' them, for-uh, research purposes. And hey, he knows what you're thinking, you're thinking he's concerned, or just being 'jealous' and delusional that Tecna is probably going to move on, yeah? Well, no, he's sure that he's only doing this for the sake of the Magic Dimension! Totally not being delusional and jealous. He is quite certain that that man over there is pure evil and will just want power or something using Tecna and it's not like Timmy's just being delusional, nope! That man is nothing but bad news, he tells you!

Going in the cafe casually, Timmy sat down at a table right behind Tecna's, grabbing a newspaper to pretend to be busy and occupied. Good thing neither Tecna or Adam noticed him.

He watched as Adam suddenly stood up and offered to buy her a drink. Timmy narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the gray-eyed man as he watched him walking to the counter to order. It all seems alright- but wait.

When Adam received the drinks, he just kind of paused for a moment, digging something in his pocket as he looked around just in case someone spotted him or something. Good thing Timmy looked away and acted casual once he was in Adam's line of sight.

Once the man declared to himself that the coast is clear, he pulled something from his pocket. Timmy didn't recognize it at first, but then he did; it was a small vial, with odd, greenish liquid in the vial, and, hastily dripped its contents on to what Timmy could safely assume as Tecna's drink. What?

Timmy looked somewhat worried at this point, what was he going to do with that thing? What's even in that? A love potion or something? Clenching his fists for a moment, he was about to stand up and confront the man, but was suddenly cut off as he heard his phone ring.

It was Vel.

Cursing for a moment, Timmy just realized he was too occupied with his ex's own date that he forgot his own with his new girlfriend. "Dammit." He cursed as he stood up and went to the exit of the cafe, bumping into a certain blue-haired man in the process, but Timmy seemed to be too focused on getting to his date than noticing the man giving him a suspicious look.

* * *

...

"You're here." Adam couldn't help but smile as soon as he spotted a certain magenta-haired fairy at the entrance of the cafe he was in. Tecna was quite early, about a minute and forty-six seconds before the designated time, about four minutes and fifty six seconds before the designated time, to be exact. But good thing he was way earlier than she was, going in this cafe fifteen minutes early to have a chat with the cashier he was always seen conversing with to pass the time. Hey, he was a punctual man, being raised in a household and realm where tardiness couldn't be tolerated and everything has to be performed perfectly and all that.

Tecna merely smiled back at the gray-eyed man as they both sat down at a table for two next by a window, because reasons. "Hey, Adam..." She sounded a bit off, as if she was anxious, "How are you?"

Adam narrowed his eyes at her for a moment once she wasn't really looking, but once she shifted her gaze back at him, he just continued smiling, "Good," He said, trying to sound casual, "How about you?"

It took a while for her to actually respond, as if her mind was somewhere else at the moment. "Same," She attempted to smile at him again, as if trying to convince him or something. But he knew, he knew, that it was a lie.

Adam attempted to just shrug her apparent odd behavior as he looked down an area in Tecna's body where it's considered inappropriate to look at, but that's just how it looks like he's doing. He's not a pervert or anything, hell, he isn't even interested in those kinds of things, so, he's totally not looking at _that,_ it's totally something else. "Hey, uh, what's with that scarf?" He pretended to act surprised at seeing some scarf completely covering her neck (for some reason, oh, he wonders what that reason might be). "It's not like there's anything wrong with that scarf or anything.." He shook his head, now grinning as his tone changed from a concerned one to a teasing one, "But-uh, who the hell even wears a scarf in the middle of a hot, summer day?"

Tecna looked genuinely surprised at the question, but then again, she kind of expected it. She was _supposed_ to wear a turtleneck instead of this scarf but Stella, being the nosy, fashionable friend she is, refused so because turtlenecks makes her look so... "Ew." as the blonde said it with disgust, "Who even wears turtlenecks these days?! Fashion abominations like these should have died out by now!" Stella continued ranting while Tecna just snuck back in her room and replaced her turtleneck with a normal shirt and just a scarf and snuck out again.

"I...because, um, I just really like this scarf, that's why." Tecna reasoned nervously.

The gray-eyed man chuckled, much to her confusion, "But you didn't answer my second question," He said, "Who even wears a scarf in the middle of a hot summer day simply because they like the said scarf?"

"Huh, how ironic." Tecna mused, her mood lightening and now joining in with their teasing contest or something, "Says the one who wears a sweater in the middle of a hot summer day." She refers to Adam's dark purple, long-sleeved sweater vest with a light green polo shirt underneath said sweater, also, the sleeves are kind of folded up to his elbows.

"Hey," Adam said as if he was offended, which he wasn't really, "I just happen to really 'like' this sweater, for your information." He said, repeating her previous statement.

The two then playfully conversed for a while, occasionally bursting into a small fit of laughter, but just mainly conversing. _"She seems stable."_ He thought in his mind as he told a joke to her, to which she gave a chuckle on. "Hey, I just realized something," Adam said suddenly after their conversation about some game that came out, "We've been here for nearly fifteen minutes and we haven't even ordered yet." He said as he stood up, looking at her, "So, Tecna, what would you want to order?"

"Oh, um, a latte would be fine," She quickly looked for her wallet in her purse to pay for said latte, "Um, here-"

To her surprise, Adam swiftly rejected her credit card, "That's unnecessary." He said, "It's rude for a gentleman to let a lady pay in their date - or should I even consider this meeting a date, but a date nonetheless, yes?"

She looked hesitant. "B-but-"

"Oh, shush," He insisted, smiling at her, "Don't worry about it, okay? I'm pretty well off, so.."

Adam seems like the stubborn type if he ever wants to be, Tecna thought with a sigh as she just gave up, sitting back to wait for the blue-haired man to arrive with their drinks.

After ordering their drinks and gladly paying for them, Adam paused for a moment, looking around cautiously if anyone has their eyes on him while he was attempting to fish something. His expression somewhat changed from what he looks like when he's with Tecna, he just kind of looks cold and unemotional at the moment as he grabbed something from his pockets: a vial containing an odd greenish substance. He looked around once more, everyone in the cafe seems to be occupied enough, even Tecna. Though, he couldn't help but find the man sitting at a table behind his and Tecna's table to be rather suspicious judging by his odd behavior, but he shrugged it off anyway as the coast is clear.

He observed and shook the vial for a moment, before hastily and quickly opening it and letting it drip a few drops in a certain latte. After that, he just pocketed the vial, closed the latte, and went walked back to his table with Tecna with his usual rather cheerful expression.

But before he can reach the table, he suddenly found himself bumping into the strange man sitting behind Adam and Tecna's table. The man was wearing a cap and some shades, making him hard to familiarize, and the man seems to be in a call with...

As soon as Adam heard who the man was talking to, he couldn't help but widen his eyes for a moment, before shooting a suspicious glare at the oblivious man as he exited the cafe. Adam stared at where the man left off for a moment, before shaking his head, regaining his composure, and walking back to the table where Tecna sat.

"Sorry for taking too long," He apologized with an equally apologetic look, smiling at her as he handed the latte to her.

"It's okay." Tecna smiled back as she accepted the latte and drank it, it tasted odd, but it wasn't too noticeable to she just shrugged it off.

Adam drank his own coffee, but he couldn't help but smirk as he watched Tecna drink her, well, drink.

 _"Hopefully, that will make you feel better."_

* * *

 **If there's some errors or weird phrases in Tecna and Adam's scene then it's probably because I wrote that yesterday in the middle of the night because I have lost control in life and stuff, but I couldn't finish it yesterday since I collapsed on my desk from exhaustion, so instead here I am, finishing this chapter once and for all.**

 **So, uh, yeah. This chapter was supposed to have Timmy's nightmare thing shown instead of mentioned but I found it incredibly hard to write for some reason that it took me several days to finally give up and skip the scene altogether. So, yeah, I guess...?**

 **Anyways. What's up with Timmy? Is he really concerned for the Magic Dimension's well-being or is he just being plain delusional and jealous at the fact that Tecna is now on a date with someone else? Adam too, what's up with him? What's with the vial thing? What's with his last statement? What's up with his reaction with someone's call? Also, the most important question of all, wHY DOES STELLA HATE TURTLENECKS SO MUCH?**

 **Well, they will all be revealed in the next chapters or so, maybe? Okay, maybe not the last one since it's just a gag, but whatever.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Okay, so once she goes in the dorm, we tackle her and pull that scarf off her, got it, girls?" Stella told the remaining Winx girls as they huddled around in the common room of their dorm, who looked at each other before reluctantly nodding.

"I still don't get why you're making this big of a fuss over a turtleneck and a scarf?" Layla raised a brow, "Look, if Tecna wore a turtleneck, big deal. If she wore a scarf, big fucking deal. If you ask me, I wouldn't be too concerned about what she's wearing as long as it's not too revealing or...weird." She shrugged, "Heck, I'd be more worried about Timmy-"

"You know, Layla, you're literally talking about the-bastard-who-must-not-be-named." Musa interrupted her. "We've already established that we're not going to mention that dipshit ever again."

"Doesn't that deal only work when Tecna is around though?" Bloom asked.

Before Musa could argue with the redhead any further, Layla grunted and stopped it before it could happen. "We're getting off topic girls. Remember? Scarf? Turtlenecks?" She asked, "I've only mentioned Tim-" Musa narrowed her eyes at Layla, who grunted and rolled her eyes, "Oh, I sincerely apologize, Musa, I mean, 'the-bastard-who-must-not-be-named' or whatever the hell you call Tecna's ex now, and everybody loses their shit. Like, what the hell?" She asked the girls, "Even Tecna seems to be ready to move on and doesn't seem to care when her ex is mentioned."

Musa snorted and dismissed the Tides Princess' statement, "Pfft. As Tec's certified best friend and roommate herself, I know, for a fact, that there's more than meets the eye."

Layla scoffed and rolled her eyes at the musical fairy's statement, "Oh yeah? And what is this 'more than meets the eye' thing, Tecna's 'certified' so-called best friend and roommate, may I ask?" She asked with fake and sarcastic enthusiasm as she leaned on her palm with her elbow leaning on the couch's arm.

"Oh, I don't know, like how...err," Musa thought about it for a moment, trying to think of something to prove her point, before eventually shrugging. "Eh. I got nothing." She said sheepishly, to which Layla snorted, "I don't know, something in me just kinda worries for her, even though she's fine. Like...something bad will happen to her sooner or later and I know Lord Timdemort has something to do with it in one way or another!"

Bloom raised a brow as soon as Musa said 'Lord Timdemort', "Did you just reference Harry Po-"

"Yeah, so, B?"

The redhead stared at the musical fairy, "You know, Timmy's not that bad to the point where we're comparing him to the antagonist of a famous book series on Earth that I was totally not a hardcore fan of."

Musa rolled her eyes, "Yeah, you're right, B." She said. "He's worst."

"You know, we're getting off topic again, girls." Layla sighed, "Anyway, back to the topic, again. What's the big deal about Tecna wearing a scarf and a turtleneck?"

Before the other Winx girls could answer, Stella beat them to it. "Well! Other than the fact that turtlenecks are an abomination in the name of fashion! Don't you find it even a bit suspicious that she's wearing a scarf, in the middle of a hot, summer day?!"

"Plus," Bloom added, "Musa did say that she saw weird, binary markings on her neck or something, like, a lot of them, like Chicken Pox or something." She turned to Musa, "Right Muse?"

The musical fairy nodded at this,"And last time I remembered, Tecna didn't have those tattoo thingies yesterday, and if she did, she should have told us. So it's sorta unlikely for her to get a tattoo without us knowing. But then again, maybe it's just me being hungover."

"So, yeah, unless she tattooed herself for some weird ritual or tradition or something, I think there's something wrong with her." Bloom shrugged.

"You're on their side?" Layla asked the redhead in disbelief, gesturing to Stella and Musa, "What the hell?"

Before the girls could argue any further, Flora, who had not been mentioned nor had a single line of dialogue in this chapter up until now, suddenly announced, "She's here!" as the nature fairy looked out the window that showed the courtyard of the school for fairies. The Winx girls quickly huddled around the said window, trying to get a look at Tecna and her potential future boyfriend. The two were currently standing at the courtyard, presumably saying goodbye.

"Huh, he's kind of cute, I must admit." Musa shrugged. Despite just hearing about this man who may or may not be interested in her roommate, Musa was somewhat curious as to who this man really is and what he even looks like. Now getting a really far view of him but a view nonetheless, she must admit, he looks decently attractive (but no one can beat her beloved Riven). Looks like someone who grooms himself and pretty charismatic, judging by his looks.

"Told you so!" Stella grinned, "Oh, and you should totally see him up close, he's one of those rare 'nerdy and formal but also cutie and hottie' types! Perfect for Tecna!"

"He looks...fancy." Flora observed.

Layla agreed at the nature fairy's words. "Like royalty kind of fancy, to be specific."

The rest of the Winx raised a brow at this, "What do you mean by that, Layla?" Bloom asked.

"I don't know," Layla shrugged, "As someone who grew up around royalties from all around the Magic Dimension, he just sort of gives off this weird royalty vibe to me."

"What kind of royalty vibe?" Stella asked, raising a brow, "Look, I'm a princess too and grew up around royalties also. But that guy gives no royalty vibes to me like he does to you." She said.

"You're saying that he's a prince or something?" Musa asked, scoffing, "Wow. Looks like we get another Prince Charming around here, Bloom you'd better watch out for Prince Blondie, I think he's got competition." She said as Bloom rolled her eyes.

"Not a prince," Layla shook her head, "Just someone related to the royal family or something, maybe a Duke?"

"Oh, nonsense." Stella dismissed. "He already introduced himself to me, and he didn't say anything like, 'Hi I'm Duke Adam of wherever the hell I came from' or 'Lord Adam' or anything." She said, "And besides, if he was royalty, all of you already know that I know that someone is from a royal family when I see one."

"But still..."

* * *

...

"I'm sorry that I only had to walk you back here, Miss Tecna." Adam apologized sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as he and Tecna walked back to the winged gates of the fairy school. "I recently moved here in Magix and it takes quite a while for my car to be delivered here from my home realm."

"It's okay, really." Tecna insisted, shrugging as they now reached near the entrance of the castle. "I had fun anyway."

Adam couldn't help but smile in relief at this, "That's good." He chuckled as he spotted at one of the windows of the castle, five fairies that he quickly recognizes as the Winx Club, also Tecna's friends. He pretended to be oblivious of the girls practically stalking them as he talked some more with Tecna, before bidding their goodbyes.

As Tecna walked back to the castle, Adam stood there for a moment, waiting for the magenta-haired fairy to be out of sight. Once she is, Adam sighed as he turned and prepared to leave and go home. His face had a rather neutral look as he casually walked out of the school.

Before the gray-eyed man could even reach the winged gates, a Wind Rider suddenly arrived, revealing a certain ginger-haired Specialist and his new girlfriend. Timmy looked rather surprised to find the bastard in Alfea grounds, and momentarily glared at the man.

The gray-eyed man didn't waste time as he gladly returned the glare, before returning his usual neutral expression and planning to walk pass them casually. If Timmy were ever to confront Adam right now, he would just probably ignore the ex-nerd. He's not really in the mood.

As Timmy helped his girlfriend climb down the Winx Rider, Adam just ignored them, that is, until the said girlfriend removed her helmet, revealing her face.

His neutral expression turned into a rather sour one after seeing the girl.

Vel was about to smile at her new boyfriend, but as soon as she spotted a certain man from her peripheral vision, her face turned just as sour as the man's. Realizing that the ex-nerd was still next to her, she quickly got rid of her sour look and looked back at Timmy with a smile as she bid her goodbye to him with a kiss on the cheek, before turning to the school building and going home as Timmy also put on his helmet to go back to Red Fountain.

When Timmy finally drove away, Adam and Vel just so manage to pass by one another, and couldn't help but mutter rather harsh names addressing one another, accompanied by a rather intense glare given to one another before parting ways, just like they did before.

"Witch."

"Traitor."

* * *

...

"Hey girls, I'm b-"

"Get her!" Musa immediately shouted as the rest of the Winx girls jumped out of their hiding places, much to Tecna's surprise, only to tackle her to the ground.

"What the- what is the meaning of this?!" Tecna demanded after being tackled by the Winx girls to the ground, This was definitely not on her to-do list for the day, or in any day for the matter.

As Tecna tried her best to wiggle and thrash her way to freedom from what the girls are planning to do (whatever it is), the girls just tighten their grips on her as Musa knelt next to the technology fairy. "This is for your own good, Tec!"

She didn't know what Musa meant by that. "Wh-what do you mean-?!"

Before she could finish her sentence, Musa did something that she shouldn't have done.

She pulled on the scarf and took it off her, much to Tecna's shock. "Wait, what? No!"

The Winx gasped at what they saw.

It was...

Nothing.

There was nothing on Tecna's neck or anything, other than skin, obviously, but what Musa mentioned about those binary code thingies, well, it's not there, at least, anymore.

The Winx then let go of the technology fairy as they sighed in relief. "Phew. False alarm girls!" Musa laughed sheepishly, "Maybe I was just imagining those binary thingies all along, y'know, cause I was hungover?"

* * *

 **Don't have much to say at this point but there are a lot of things happening in this chapter (not really).**

 **Like, for example, there's revelation between Adam and Vel. Like, what do they mean by 'Witch' and 'Traitor'? Obviously they're just insulting each other but why? Is there some sort of history between them? What about Tecna? Why is her marking thingies gone?  
**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey, Tecna?"

Tecna looked up from her laptop (or whatever kind of high-tech gadgets she usually has in the show that's similar to a laptop, maybe even make one up for the hell of it. This author doesn't care) as soon as she heard her name being called out of the blue, "Yes, Musa?" She raised a brow at her musical friend, now looking at her with her headphones around her neck instead of jamming on her music as usual.

It has been at least a week right after where the previous chapter took place. Today was a normal day as usual for our favorite fairy heroines, hanging out in their common area doing their own thing. Nothing much had happened prior to this, other than the suspicious amounts of students being mysteriously ill simultaneously the past few days, but no one really paid attention much to it as it only seems to be the seasonal flu or something.

The mysterious marks that briefly appeared on Tecna was kind of forgotten by the Winx girls, well, sort of. Sure, the rest of the girls never really paid any mind to the marks as they never really saw it, but Musa, despite openly admitting that it's probably just her hangover hallucinating those things, has a part of her that's convinced that those marks was indeed real and that it just disappeared for some reason. Her rather odd and suspicious behavior the past couple of days just somewhat justifies her claim a little. Something is definitely wrong with Tecna. But, no matter how frequent and pushy the musical fairy is into trying to get the truth out of her roommate, Tecna just wouldn't budge, either changing the subject or just dodging the question altogether.

Musa frowned at the look the tech-savvy fairy was giving her, Tecna probably thought that Musa would bring up the whole mysterious marks. "When do we get to meet this Adam guy?" She asked really quickly to the point where Tecna was a bit taken aback, "I mean, you've been hanging out with him for a while now and I can tell that you and this guy will probably get together sooner or later, and-"

"I'm afraid that I wasn't hearing that very accurately for me to fully comprehend, can you please repeat the question?" The truth is, Tecna heard what the musical fairy asked. She just found the question to be quite silly. Why would Musa ask about meeting Adam?

"When do we get to officially meet Adam?" Musa asked, a bit slowly this time.

"Now why would you even want to have an official meeting with him?" She asked, smiling a bit as if she found the question humorous and silly.

Stella, also curious about her tech-savvy friend's potential boyfriend, lowered her fashion magazine and decided to join in the conversation. "Because why wouldn't we want to meet him? We want to know more about our friend's potential new boyfriend. Like, if he's a good or bad guy, or-" Sure, Stella's already met the man once. But it only lasted for a few minutes! You can't just make a final judgement about a guy by just talking to him for a few minutes!

Before Tecna could sarcastically question and remark, Musa cut her off. "Wait, you can be both?" She asked, referring to Stella's last statement, "Being both a good guy and a bad guy, I mean."

Sighing as she pinched the bridge of her nose, Tecna explained. "You can't necessarily be both, but if you're a hero who has no typical heroic qualities at all or even has some villain-like qualities, or vice versa, then you are considered an antihero or an anti-villain."

"Oh." Musa thought about it for a moment, "Well, are there any antiheroes or anti-villains in this show?"

Tecna shook her head, "Not that I'm aware of nor can I recall, no."

"Riven could be an anti-hero." Layla shrug, "I mean think about it, he's a total hotheaded asshole who's considered a hero probably because he's dating one of the main heroines and has no choice. There are also others..."

"You're getting off topic again, girls." Flora reminded them.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, sweetie." She turned to Tecna, "You can continue now."

Sighing again, Tecna turned to Stella to continue their previous conversation. "So what you mean is that you want to interrogate him?" Tecna raised a brow at the blonde, sighing as she looked back at her laptop's screen. "That doesn't sound concerning at all." She remarked rather sarcastically, much to her friends' surprise.

"Okay, maybe Stella said it a bit too...creepily," Bloom said, eyeing the blonde as she put down the book she was reading prior to joining in the conversation. "What she means is-"

"I know what she meant." Tecna cut the redheaded fairy off rather harshly. "I just find it silly and unnecessary for my friends to demand having an official meeting with my 'future boyfriend'." She said, "It's not like you're my parents to demand such thing, nor do you have any valid reasons to meet him other than the fact that you're curious about him."

"But...but..."

"And, that's the end of the discussion." Tecna closed her laptop shut and stood up, walking to her room. "I clearly don't enjoy talking about this, so I ask of you to not bring up what we had just discussed about and..." She turned to Musa, narrowing her eyes, "You know." She's right, Musa does know.

Before she can shut the door shut, Layla frowned, Tecna has been so dismissive and moody this past couple of days, she isn't usually like this. "What the hell is your problem, Tecna?" She demanded, to which the technology fairy paused for a moment, "Why are you suddenly avoiding these kinds of things these past couple of days, huh? Are you spelled or something? Does someone has anything to do with how you're acting lately? Is it Adam, because I swear-"

Layla's words were suddenly cut off as soon as she heard a door slam shut. Blinking for a bit, her brows furrowed. "Did she just shut the door on me?" She demanded, standing up, preparing to stomp over to the technology fairy's room, but was stopped by Bloom.

"I don't know what you're planning to do, but it's probably a bad idea." Bloom said.

"Yeah, well, _someone_ has to talk her out of that pathetic new attitude of hers."

"Flora can do it." Stella suggested, "She can literally calm everyone down just by talking to them. And besides, I don't think we have to worry much about her now moodiness. Who knows it's probably just a bad case of PMS."

"Okay, I guess." Flora shrugged, standing up as she walked towards to Tecna and Musa's room to talk to the former.

"I dunno Stell, I think it's more than just hormones." Musa shrugged, "Is it just me, or does anyone else have a feeling that something, sooner or later, is going to happen?"

Bloom raised a brow, "Like what?"

Musa shook her head, "I don't know, maybe a realm will get destroyed, maybe some new villain will rise. Whatever, I just feel as if something's going to happen, and it will probably involve Tecna in one way or another."

The Fairy of the Dragon Flame frowned, "Well, I hope that's not true-"

Her words were suddenly interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. The girls looked at each other for a moment, debating who might be at the door. Shrugging, the four Winx girls stood up from their seats and walked towards the door, with Bloom opening the door because she's the apparent leader of the group and has to do everything. "Ms. Faragonda and...nurse Ofelia? What are you doing here?"

Ms. Faragonda and the school nurse nodded at Bloom, acknowledging her greeted, whilst looking around. "Has any of you girls seen Tecna...and Flora, she's not here also. Have you girls seen any of them?"

The Winx looked genuinely baffled at this, but answered anyway, "Err, yeah, Tecna's in her room with Flora who's probably being a therapist right now or something." Musa raised a brow, "Why? What's up?"

Before the two school staff could respond, Bloom piped up, "You guys look serious, would you like to come in to discuss whatever needs to be discuss?"

"Thank you, Bloom."

Once the girls invited the two in, they all sat down in the common area. "What do you want to talk about, Ms. F?" Layla asked, before turning to the school nurse, "And no offense, but why is Nurse Ofelia here?"

"Are you girls aware about all the sudden ill students recently?" Nurse Ofelia asked, looking at the girls.

"Um, yeah, duh." Stella said as the others just nodded, "Like, uh, Lumen, Gene, Lyra, Volta, Pixel, Sony, Siri...ah, you get my point." She shrugged, "Huh, what about the sick fairies?"

"Well..." Faragonda trailed off, looking at the nurse, who in turn, nodded, "There's currently at least twenty students who are currently in the infirmary now-"

"I had to expand the infirmary a bit to fit all the students, and for the future ones as well." Nurse Ofelia added.

"And, while checking all their data, personal information and all, I've suddenly noticed a strange pattern." Faragonda continued.

The Winx are getting really curious at this point, "And what kind of pattern is that, Ms, F?" Musa asked.

Faragonda and Nurse Ofelia looked at each other, before turning back to the girls with a serious look, "Did you girls notice anything...odd, about Tecna lately?" The nurse asked, "As if, she has, or at least had, symptoms including fevers, cough, headaches...anything?" Musa frowned when her question got avoided.

They all shook their heads, "No, I don't think so...?" Stella said, "Maybe a bit moody with a dash of attitude change. But that's about it."

"That's it?" The headmistress asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Well, that settles, then." both Faragonda and the school nurse stood up, bidding their goodbyes before preparing to leave, but not before the nurse telling them something. "If you notice some odd symptoms about her, be sure to tell us immediately. Goodbye now, girls."

Just after the two school staffs disappeared into the crowd of fairies, Musa suddenly remember, "Wait, what was the pattern?" She asked.

Her friends just shrugged at the question. "Who knows."

* * *

 **Did you know? The reason as to why I didn't update isn't because I'm busy, but because when I open the unfinished document of this story I just sort of glare and hiss at it before writing a few words, closing it, and explore the internet. Then today I realized that I didn't really like how the original chapter turned out and just started all over again basically. Needless to say, I'm pleased this time.  
**

 **So, what was the pattern? What's with Tecna's sudden attitude all of a sudden? Does Adam have anything to do with this said attitude change? And why isn't Timmy in this chapter? (Okay, I'll answer the last question now. It's because there's originally a scene where he and the Specialists are featured, paralleling Tecna and the Winx's scene, but I don't have much time so you'll just have to wait for the next chapter, which probably won't be for a while, just a heads up).**

 **I tend to write these things at night and finish up at midnight. So basically right now is midnight. I'm tired. My back and neck hurts. It's so eerily quiet here with everyone sound asleep, I'm scared. Help.  
**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey guys, just a reminder, we have one of those group date things with the girls again in about an hour or so." Sky reminded the guys as soon as he arrived to the common area of the Specialists' dorm. He was previously in his room talking to his beloved girlfriend/fiancee(?), Bloom, through a convenient phone call.

Riven, who was watching some wrestling on the television, looked up and snorted at the blond prince/king(?) of Eraklyon. "Gee, Blondie, you've said that for like, twelve times today-"

"Actually, it's been thirteen times-" Timmy was about to point out but stopped himself with his own hand slapping his face (for some reason). Yes, he has been secretly counting the times Sky reminded them of the anticipated group date with the girls (not him included, since his girlfriend has been doing who-knows-what and can't attend as of now). Yes, he admits that he hasn't really entirely changed, as his nerd self is still fighting internally in his consciousness with his alter ego. Sure, his alter ego is winning pretty much all the time, but his nerd self tend to accidentally come out occasionally, just like right now. The rest of the Specialists looked at him oddly. Shaking his head, Tim nervously laughed, "Err, never mind what I said. You know what they say, 'old habits die hard'."

The Specialists continued to look at him oddly. Despite not really liking Tim (heck, they still call him Timmy no matter how many times Tim would correct them), they don't really have much choice but to let him hang out with them still. They can't just kick him out like that (though, Riven did suggest that once), and besides, there may or may not be a slight chance that Tim changes his mind and becomes Timmy again, the good ol' nerdy, adorkable Timmy. They still don't approve of what Tim does most of the time, though. "Right." Riven said slowly, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at Tim. Before turning back to Sky. "Again, you've said that for _thirteen_ times already. We get it. You're so _madly in love_ with your precious Bloom and miss her so much that you have to remind your buddies that we have a date for _thirteen_ times for one day." He said with disgust about the Bloom part.

Sky frowned, "No, Riven, I'm just saying. This is a really important group date-"

"The hell do you mean by important?"

"Because this is the first time Tecna will be going with us after a while now." Helia spoke up, briefly eyeing Tim for any interesting reaction he might have, in which Tim did have a reaction. "And, not to mention, this will be the first time we'll meet Adam-"

"Adam?" Tim's brows furrowed as he suddenly remembered what he had witnessed seeing that blue-haired man and whatever he had done to Tecna. _So that's the bastard's name?_ His fists clenched for a moment, he wanted to beat that scoundrel for whatever he had done to Tecna (he doesn't know what the man had put in Tecna's drink exactly, but he can tell it's not good), and for the taunting, smug look the man had always giving him whenever they saw each other.

"Uh, yeah. Haven't you heard, _Tim?_ " Riven asked with a smirk, taunting the Specialist. "This Adam guy has been wooing Tecna lately with their little dates and such. Won't take long until she falls for him and forgets about you. Hell, the guy might as well already swept the fairy off of her feet already with his charm, and good looks, and-" In reality, Riven has no idea about this Adam guy, he tried asking Musa about it just to piss Tim off, but Musa has no idea either. But whatever it takes to piss Tim off.

"Stop it, Riven." Brandon sighed as he glanced at Tim, now visibly shaking from rage. He didn't get why the maroon-haired Specialist would want to get Tim so worked up all the time. Sure he did it too back when Tim was a nerd, but now that Tim is...well, Tim, Riven's taunting attitude just continued and increased on the poor ginger-haired Specialist.

Riven shrugged, unfazed by the intense glare Tim was currently giving him. "Oh, by the way," He said, thinking about something, "What changed Tecna's mind? I mean, didn't she get pissed the last time Musa and the others asked about meeting Adam?" Musa had told Riven about Tecna being pissed after being asked when the girls will meet her potential boyfriend a few days ago.

"They said she changed her mind after a peaceful talk with Flora...or something like that." Brandon shrugged, "Then Tecna asked Adam, and Adam agreed, I guess. I don't know, I've only met him once and for less than minute, but he seems like a genuinely nice guy."

"Are you kidding me? A 'genuinely nice guy'?" Tim snapped all of a sudden, surprising the other Specialists. "I don't care what the girls say, I don't care what you guys say, and I don't care what Tecna says! That guy is probably some villain in disguise, I tell you."

The Specialists all looked at him questioningly. "'some villain in disguise'?" Helia raised a brow, "How so? Have you met Adam yourself to judge him like that?"

"Not directly, but..."

"Oh please, the guy seems like a nice guy to me." Riven shrugged, "His name is Adam for pete's sake. Have you ever met an evil guy named Adam? No. You didn't. Every time I hear Adam I imagine that actor from Earth who's in terrible movies, but still!"

"You don't understand!" Tim yelled, why would these guys side with a man they don't even know rather than their own friend? "Adam probably poiso-"

Tim's words were suddenly cut off as the door suddenly opened, revealing the hair-braided wizard, walking in a rather limp manner as he held his injured, slightly swollen leg that has a small band-aid on it for some reason. "Hey, guys, I'm back." Nabu announced, slightly muffled as he had a lollipop in his mouth, walking towards the guys and sitting on one of the seats. "W-what's up?" He slightly groaned at the injured leg, but smiled anyway.

"Is that a band-aid?" Sky pointed out, baffled. Nabu had managed to injure himself after accidentally kicking the coffee table hard to the point where Helia probably heard something crack, so the wizard had no choice but to go to the school clinic to treat it. Sure, the clinic is kind of harsh to its students, often telling them to 'man-up' at not-so fatal injuries and only treat injuries that may be life threatening, but Nabu probably broke his leg! Surely, he wouldn't just receive a band-aid and let that be the end of it!

Nabu nodded, "Uh-huh. The nurse handed it and this lollipop to me and said 'just man up and walk it off darling, if the pain persists, put some ice on it' and kicked me out of the clinic."

"Wow. Okay, I know the clinic can be a bit careless for their students sometimes," Helia said, "But you might have broken your leg, that is a serious injury and should be treated immediately."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't blame the poor nurses though, they're already busy tending other students." Nabu shrugged, "Which is an awful lot of them, surprisingly." He said, "It's okay though, I think I can feel my leg getting a bit better now."

"Lemme guess, another mysterious robot attacked them again?" Riven rolled his eyes. This wasn't mentioned before because the author may or may not have forgotten, but the robot attack didn't just, well, attack Alfea. A day after the incident, a similar robot attacked Red Fountain, then Cloud Tower, then Magix City. And it ended the same way, the robot attacked some people (yet no one really died or anything), once it thinks that its job was done, poof. They're gone by self-destructing. Not only that but the robots probably attacked technologically advanced realms, Zenith mainly, not once, not twice, but a lot of times probably. Rumor has it that the robots attacked other realms as well, but no one can be that sure. No one knows where the robots come from, what are their motives, and no one knows who made it. The robots are a mysterious basically. But, there _one person_ that knows.

"Not really?" Nabu said, "There's some weird flu thing going on and a lot of students got it for some reason. Boy, it was pretty scary back there though, I even saw one of the students coughing loudly and harshly to the point where he coughed off blood. Scary stuff." He shuddered for a moment.

"Hmm, did you know anyone in there, though?" Riven asked, "Just curious."

Nabu thought about it for a moment, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, let's see...there's Vector, Xenon, Quark, Acer, Link, Mac...just to name a few."

Riven raised a brow, holding his chin. "Huh. Kind of weird, don't you think?"

The wizard looked genuinely confused. "Eh? What's weird?"

The maroon-haired Specialist shook his head, "Never mind. Probably just reading too much into it, I guess."

An awkward silence had occurred after that, with the Specialists doing their own thing and all that. That is, until Prince/King(?) Sky checked the time. "Oh, that much time has passed already?" He questioned, standing up and straightening his clothing. "Well, guys we should pick up the girls." The other Specialists agreed to this as they all stood up (except Tim since he isn't really going this time).

"Hey, Timmy, you sure you're going to be fine here alone?" Brandon asked as the remaining Specialists went towards the door.

Before Tim could answer, Riven beat him to it. "Oh, he'll be fine. We'll probably find him off with a group of witches this time or something-"

"Err, actually..." Timmy stammered, nervously scratching his chin. He rarely ever does this anymore, and he doesn't know why he still does this right now, but whatever. "I'm pretty, err, bored around here. Mind if I come with you instead?"

The Specialists looked baffled while Riven couldn't contain his smirk. "I thought your girlfriend is busy and couldn't attend this time?" Brandon asked. Yes, Timmy has been attending the group dates sometimes when his girlfriend is free to do whatever (she seems suspiciously busy sometimes, but he didn't pay much mind to it). Vel in general...she seems...meh. They guessed. She is a nice woman, they have to admit, nice and polite. But sometimes they think she can be too polite to the point where it's meant to be sarcastic or something. Also fairly attractive. But not much is known about her though, even Tim doesn't know where she came from or something. The Winx, they're not necessarily friends with Vel, but it's not like she wants to be friends with them or anything.

"No, I just want to come with you guys, even without Vel or anything." Tim said.

The Specialists each raised a brow and looked at each other. "Sure...?" Nabu slowly agreed, "But everyone's all partnered up, though. Even Tecna this time since she has Adom or whatever his name is. So yeah...you'd be worse than a third wheel..."

"More like a thirteenth wheel, amirite?" Riven laughed.

"I don't care." Tim replied, sighing. "I'm just bored around here, alright? And-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Riven waved it off, "We don't need your excuses."

"So...that means-"

"Yeah, we'd better not let the girls waiting, I guess."

* * *

...

"You sure your leg is all better now?" Sky asked Nabu, who was still limping away, rather reluctantly as the Specialists walked through the halls of Red Fountain. "We're about to pass the clinic, maybe the nurses aren't so busy anymore and-"

"I said it a million times already, I'm fine." Nabu laughed with a slightly pained tone as he continued to walk in a limp manner. "The nurse did say that I should walk it off, so that's what I'm doing right now."

"Whatever you say." Riven shrugged, "What?" He asked as the other Specialists eyed him with a tired look.

"Fine, but if you're still limping at the end of the day, I'll have Layla personally carry you to the hospital, got that?" Sky says sternly.

Riven snorted, "A fairy carrying her man to the hospital? How romantic."

The Specialists momentarily laughed despite Sky being serious because he is a really concerned friend deep down inside. But stopped their laughing and their tracks when the door to the clinic (which they were passing by) suddenly slammed open, revealing a couple, presumably in their mid-late 40's, wearing one of those white coats that doctors wear and a face mask, their expressions were stern and rather emotionless.

"Remedy, are you sure you can walk on your own?" The woman asked in a concerned, motherly tone, looking back at the coughing figure behind her.

"Yes, Mother." The figure said in between coughs as he emerged from the clinic, revealing a third-year Specialist who the guys recall as Remedy, Remy for short since Remedy isn't an actual name. He looked rather ill, sporting a jacket and a scarf, looking rather unhealthily pale, and he kept coughing. "I've been bedridden for two days straight anyway, feels rather refreshing standing up, anyways."

Who the Specialists assume to be Remy's parents, looked rather reluctant. "Are you sure, we can send a w-"

"No, Father, I don't need a silly wheelchair."

"Okay." His parents nodded as they prepared to walk away, "You can just wait here while we gather your belongings, we wouldn't want to let you stand out there."

Remy nodded as his parents left to his dorm room to collect his stuff, "Oh, hey guys." He greeted the Specialists, who for some reason is still standing around. "What's up?" He tried to sound cheerful, which is rather difficult as his voice are rather hoarse.

Brandon recalled what Remy's parents said. "You're leaving?" He asked, to which the sick boy nodded. "Why?"

"My parents are one of the best doctors in Zenith. What do you expect?" He shrugged, seeing confused faces from the Specialists, he clears his throat and sighed. "Apparently, way too many guys are having this flu thing for a while now, and Headmaster Saladin decided that this was an epidemic and informed all the sick patients' parents about it earlier today. Needless to say, when my parents heard the word 'epidemic' they quickly hightailed from Zenith to here to check on me. They decided that what I, along with the other students, had was worse than a simple flu and decided to bring me back to monitor my condition or something like that."

"Wait, hold on, it's worse than the flu?" Riven backed away from the ill Specialist.

Remy smiled in amusement at the maroon-haired Specialist, "Don't worry, my parents said that it's not an airborne disease, and besides if it was my dorm mates would have contracted it too. Which they didn't."

"What do they mean by it's worse than the flu?" Sky asked, "You look as sick as a normal guy with normal flu, to be honest."

"Yeah, that's what my parents thought too." Remy sighed as he held his scarf, "That is, until they found this," He tugged his scarf a bit, revealing what's underneath it.

The Specialists' eyes widened at what they saw. Odd, cryptic binary coding and symbols had appeared on the young Specialists' neck and collarbone, probably more down his shoulders and torso. It seems to have a repeated pattern, but they seemed to be too disturbed to try and read the thing in binary. "Wow, you got a tattoo. Scary..." Riven, who wasn't really that shocked, retorted, rolling his eyes.

"It's not a tattoo. At least, I think so." Remy shrugged, "I don't have tattoos, and I don't think I'll ever get one anytime soon. I just woke up this morning and suddenly these things were on my chest and had spread."

"That's odd." Helia said, tapping his chin as he examined the symbols. "I never heard of such a symptom of a disease before."

"That's because only one disease in particular has this weird symptom, at least, that's what my parents say." Remy shrugged, "But they thought the disease was history since it has been eradicated for thousands of years now. I don't know much details since I wasn't paying attention much and don't really have the energy to research it myself. But what I do know is that no one has any idea why this disease resurfaced now."

"What was the disease's name?" Timmy suddenly asked, curious. He had heard Vel mention something about something like that. He paid no mind to it but it seems to be important information now. He might do a research about it later.

"It's called something like the Di-" Remy's words were suddenly cut off as soon as his parents called out to him, informing him that they had already gathered his belongings and that the ship is ready to leave. "Whoops, sorry guys, gotta go." With that, Remy followed his parents to the ship and the Specialists watched as the ship left.

The Specialists stood around for a few moments, until Sky checked his watch again. "Crap, guys, we're late."

"Fine, let's go already." With that, the Specialists ran out of Red Fountain and rode in their Wind Riders, off to Alfea.

* * *

 **I just realized we're nearing 20 chapters and we're not even half-way the story yet. Haha, great. So I decided to write a chapter that should probably be split into two in my usual standards but I'm feeling a bit generous so here's a longer chapter, maybe not long enough for your standards but hey, at least it's longer than the usual.**

 **The group date will be on the next chapter. And let's just say Riven won't be the only one trying to piss Tim/Timmy off. There may or may not also be a scene where Layla will legit carry Nabu to the hospital.  
**

 **So, yeah, a lot of things were revealed in this chapter, I think? Also a lot of questions, I guess? But I don't want to address it myself so find those question and try to answer it yourself until next chapter. Okay? Okay.**

 **There's probably a few things I haven't addressed about, but I'm pretty exhausted so just wait for the next chapter, I guess.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

The Winx girls stood at the gates of Alfea, along with Adam (who, surprisingly, wasn't late for this group date, unlike _some guys_ ), not so patiently waiting for their 'favorite' Specialists to arrive, pick them up, and go on with this darn group date already. Awkwardly, Musa cleared her throat in attempt to lessen the awkward atmosphere. "So...they're late for how long now?"

Since Adam was pretty early, the other girls actually had time to get to know this Adam guy, and by Stella's standards, he's a pretty nice guy.

"About fourteen minutes and forty-five seconds." Tecna answered, checking her watch. She was the least impatient looking out of the girls, since her date actually arrive pretty early and is now patiently standing next to her, she didn't even notice that his hand was gently holding hers. She had to admit, Adam is much more...courageous compared to her former lover, not that she minded, though.

"Great." Layla muttered irritably. "They'd better be here in the next five minutes or so help me I'll-"

The Tides princess' words were suddenly cut off by the arrival of six certain Specialists. "Sorry we're late!" Sky yelled as he and the Specialists stopped their Wind Riders abruptly and quickly in front of the Winx girls and a certain grey-eyed man. They all hurriedly got off their helmets and jumped off of the bikes, running to their respective girlfriends with greetings, apologies, and excuses...well, not all of them, as Tim just stood awkwardly next to his Wind Rider, frowning as he glanced at a certain magenta-haired fairy, comfortably standing next to a certain blue-haired man.

Tim looked a bit carefully at the two just standing side by side, and his left eye couldn't help but twitch in annoyance once he found the blue-haired man's _disgusting_ hand is holding Tecna's.

What's worse is that Adam seemed to immediately notice Tim's dismayed stare, looking back at the ginger-haired Specialist, Adam's usually kind smile was replaced with the smug smirk that he usually targets at the ex-nerd, as if he was taunting the young Specialist...

Adam's smirk was suddenly wiped off as soon as Tecna noticed who her potential boyfriend was staring at. Looking to where Adam himself was looking at, her eyes slightly widened at seeing her former significant other. The two locked eyes for a moment, before Tim eventually looked away. Tecna frowned, is it just her or does she feel like she was staring at someone else? Because those hazel eyes don't match with the Timmy she knew. Now that she thought about it, something seems different from Timmy, as if there's something...dark inside him. She shook her head, she couldn't put her finger on what made Timmy, or Tim (she just doesn't feel comfortable calling him that for some reason) different, but she shouldn't look too deep into it either.

Tecna looked around, why is Tim here, anyway? Vel isn't anywhere around here, nor did she hint that she would be coming with them on this group date. So why would Tim be here?

Stella seemed to have taken those words right out of Tecna's mouth as soon as she spotted the ginger-haired Specialist right after nearly suffocating her boyfriend with her hugs. "Wait, why's he here?" The blonde demanded rather rudely, crossing her arms. "His girlfriend didn't say anything about coming with us."

"Not really." Tim shrugged with his 'cool' voice. "She's pretty busy and I'm just kinda bored, y'know. So, uh, why not go with my old buddies on their dates?"

The girls (minus Tecna) didn't look really convinced and looked at each other for a moment, before looking at Tecna and Adam, then at Tim, then at each other, before nodding as if they debated or something. "Yeah, doubt that." Layla said, "You're just here because they're here too, aren't you?" She asked, pointing at Tecna and Adam.

Tim tried acting surprised that they would even think such thing. "What? Why would I?" He asked with the most convincing confused tone he could ever muster. "I'm just-"

"Jealous?" Riven snorted.

"No!" Tim shook his head, "It's just that-"

Helia sighed, "Can we stop this already? Tim just came because he's bored, that's why." Riven and some of the girls snorted as Helia just rolled his eyes and turned to Adam, "I take it that you're Adam?" He asked politely to the blue haired man, holding a hand out for a hand shake or something, to which Adam nodded and shook the pacifist Specialist's hand. "My name's Helia." He smiled, before turning to the other Specialists. "The blonde is Prince/King(?) Sky of Eraklyon; the brunette is Brandon, Prince/King(?) Sky's squire; the one with spiked up hair is Riven; the one with the braid is Nabu; and...the orange-haired one is Tim." The Specialists greeted and waved at Adam.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Adam said, smiling at the Specialists.

"Okay." Riven said, shrugging as he walked over to his Wind Rider, holding his and Musa's helmets. "Now that we all know who this Adam is, let's go already. I'm starving."

The couples agreed to this as they all walked over to their respectful Wind Riders, until Sky realized something. "Wait, what are you guys riding?" He asked Adam and Tecna, looking around for any vehicle that they might be riding.

Tim silently snorted at this, what's this? This Adam guy doesn't have any vehicle that he can ride with Tecna? What the hell does he expect he and Tecna would do? Walk from Alfea to Magix City? This guy is a joke! Good thing he doesn't have anyone else riding his Wind Rider. "Y'know Tecna, you can ride with me if you wa-"

"Oh, no worries." Adam waved it off as if it was nothing, glancing at his wrist watch. "My ride should arrive in four...three...two...one." As soon as he uttered 'one', a Wind Rider suddenly came out from the forest, abruptly stopping in front of Adam and Tecna. The author doesn't have the creativity to describe the Wind Rider or even give it a model name or anything so just imagine it looking very brand new and is slightly different from the Wind Riders in Red Fountain.

"Whoa." Riven said in slight awe, "That thing actually looks pretty cool. Where'd you get it?"

Adam handed Tecna a helmet as he prepared to wear his own, "Err, I don't know, nor do I care, to be honest. My uncle got it for me, which is ironic as he couldn't even trust me riding a bike when I was younger."

"Why?"

"...Let's just say handling any type of vehicle is not my strong point." He put on his helmet and turned to Tecna, "Here's hoping that I won't get the both of us killed or seriously injured while I handle this thing for the first time." He laughed nervously in his helmet while Tecna smiled anxiously, before pausing for moment, "Wait, he did say that this thing has autopilot..." Tecna couldn't help but give a sigh of relief while Tim glared at them secretly through his helmet.

* * *

...

"Welcome, ladies, gentlemen." The waitress greets like she usually does when costumers arrive in their restaurant. She was a bit surprised to see not one, not two, but at least thirteen people come in simultaneously, as if they're on some group date or something. "How many are in your party?" She asked Sky, who was the first one to come in, followed by Bloom and the others.

"Table for..." Sky paused for a moment, turning from the waitress to his friends to count them. "Two...four...six...uh, thirteen. Yeah. Table for thirteen, please."

The waitress looked baffled, not by the amount of people sitting together, but how the amount is in an odd number when these people are obviously in a group date or something. "We only have a table for fourteen, is that alright sir?"

Sky turned to the guys and the girls, who just shrugged, before sighing, scratching the back of his head. "Well...okay, better than nothing, I guess."

"I call dibs on the extra chair." Riven called out, to which Musa stared at him strangely.

"Okay, what are you even going to do with that extra chair?" The fairy of music asked her boyfriend.

Riven shrugged, "I don't know...something, I guess."

"You could put your feet up on that chair so you can look even more of an asshole." Nabu suggested.

The spiked-haired Specialist thought about it for a moment, "...Good idea." He turned to the waitress, "Uh, can I?"

The waitress looked at Riven for a moment, "Well, as long as it doesn't bother other costumers, it's fine." She then led them to the table, "Right this way, please."

The girls and guys then sat comfortably in their seats, the couples sitting next to each other (well, Tecna and Adam is technically not a couple, at least, not yet, but they're each others' dates so that counts) while Tim just sat between Layla and Nabu and Riven and Musa (well technically there's a vacant seat between Tim and Riven, but it's still Riven's seat, for now). And...what a coincidence, Tim is sitting in front of Tecna. When Timmy realized this, he couldn't help but look away. He looked around for any other vacant seats, but that's pretty useless as every seat is already taken, well, except for the vacant seat but he already knows that Riven will refuse to give it away, and besides, if he sits there, he'd now be in front of _Adam_. What's better? Ex-girlfriend who he may or may not have hidden feelings for still, or a potential psychopath that probably spelled his aforementioned ex-girlfriend? He prefers the former over the latter.

After ordering their meals and waiting for the said meals to be served, the group just sat there silently, save for the small talk some of the couples have made. The blue-haired man ignored despite the group date being all about knowing more about him, not that he minded.

Bloom, who was conveniently sitting next to the blue-haired man, suddenly remembered that Adam was here with them and wasted no time trying to think of questions to ask (or interrogate) him. "So, Adam," She asked, loud enough for the couples to hear and stop talking to pay attention, "Where are you from?"

Adam, who was just looking at a device for something, was slightly surprised that people suddenly remembered that he, a man shrouded in mystery, is here with them and getting to know him is the primary goal of this group date. "Well, I'm from the most technologically-advanced realm in the whole Magix Dimension, Zenith."

"Ooh." Stella cooed, now interested in knowing about this man, "Tecna's from Zenith too!"

He nodded, secretly winking at Tecna, "I'm aware of that."

Tim saw his wink and was, as usual, kind of pissed about it, but said nothing.

"Where did you study?" Helia asked, "Obviously, you're not from Red Fountain or else we would have known you by now."

"Well, I did consider Red Fountain when I was younger, as one of my closest friends was attending Alfea that year. But I decided against it and attended the University of Zenith instead." Adam shrugged.

"Why?" Riven, with his feet laying on the vacant chair, raised a brow. "Red Fountain isn't really that bad."

Adam shrugged, "It's just not my thing." He said, "I'm sort of what you people call a 'wimp'."

Musa frowned, "What? You don't look like a wimp, not at all. You look kind of decent if you ask me." She turned to Tim, "And besides, even wimps can go to that school! You should have seen Timmy back then, he looked like a twig!"

The group laughed at that while Tim frowned, slightly embarrassed. His frown went deeper once he realized that Adam was smirking at him in amusement instead of laughing, as if he's taunting him again. Tim glared back at him, as if to fight back using intense gazes. But that didn't affect the man as he just shrugged at him and turned away once the laughter died down. The guy really is testing him, isn't he? Well, he'll see. He'll see once Tim will reveal him for the villainy villain he is! Sneaking some substance in Tecna's drink...how dare he.

"So," Stella starts, smiling at Adam, "Ever had a girlfriend? Like, a lover before you met Tecna?"

"No." Adam shook his head, "Not really, never been interested in love before since it's just chemicals in our brains finding a mate to reproduce with." He rubbed his chin, "But there was this girl that had an obvious crush on m- uh, never mind." He shrugged uncomfortably, briefly glancing at Tim as if he should know something. Tim just blinked at him in confusion. What was that all about?

"Okay...?" Brandon raised a brow, "Okay, uh, what's your status?" He asked, earning weird looks from the others, "What I mean is, uh, what are you in Zenith? Like, for example, I'm a Squire of Eraklyon, Sky is a prince-"

"Why would you ask me that?" Adam asked.

"Nothing important." Brandon shook his head, "It's just that, the way you talk and move, and your Wind Rider looks pretty new and expensive, kind of hints that you're pretty wealthy, or at least, came from a wealthy family? Heck, maybe you're a royal descendant or something like that."

"No." He shook his head, "My uncle is a very important man of Zenith, but that's about it. The way I talk and my manners...I don't know where you even got that from, what's so peculiar about it that makes you think I actually have a status in Zenith?"

"I don't know." Brandon admitted, "I just- you just sound really familiar for some reason, and I just had to make sure."

"Well, I'm positive that you're most probably mistaking me for someone else." Adam smiled.

Before anyone else could ask the man any more questions, Tim beat them to it. "What did you put in Tecna's drink, in like, a week ago?" He asked rather loudly, making the others stop what they're doing, as Tecna looked at him in surprise. Tim only stared at Adam intensively, as if intimidating him.

The others stared at Adam for him to say something, despite all the attention suddenly shifted to him, he didn't show any signs of being in any way uncomfortable and instead looked at Tim with a raised brow, "I don't know what you're talking about, mate." He said in a deadpanned tone. "What drink are you talking about?"

"You know!" Tim said, standing up and slamming his fists on to the table, surprising the group and the other costumers nearby. "Don't you dare deny it!"

Tecna was the most surprised at the outburst, "Timmy, what do you think you're doing?" She demanded harshly. This isn't going to end well...

Despite Tim's rather violent outburst, Adam remained calm and stared at the Specialist with a deadpanned look, "No, I really don't know what you're talking about. Nor am I in anyway denying it." He told him with a straight look.

Tim frowned, "I said stop denying! You know, that other day where you and Tecna hung out in some cafe, and you just so happen to order the drinks, and was about to give it to Tecna, until, oh I don't know, you poured something into her drink! Maybe it's a love potion, or any kind of potion, or worse like poison or something for all we know!"

"If that really did happen, then how come I don't have any memories of it ever occurring?" Adam countered, frowning.

"Wait, hold on, how would you even know?" Layla demanded to Tim, "Have you been stalking them or something?"

"What?! No!" Tim shook his head, "It's just-"

"So you've been stalking them." Stella frowned, "Jealous much?"

"Not only did he stalk us, but he also falsely accused me of putting some odd substance into Tecna's drink? How petty." Adam said, more like taunted to Tim, smirking.

Okay, that's it, this guy crossed the line! Without thinking, Tim tried charging towards the man despite the table separating them. "Why yo-!" Before he can get his fists on the blue haired man, he was held back by Nabu and Riven.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Brandon shouted as he and Helia came to Adam's side just in case. "Calm down, Timmy-"

"Why in the hell should I?!" Tim demanded was he struggled against Riven and Nabu's grip. "I'm not a compulsive liar-!"

"What in the world is going on here?" A security guard demanded after being informed of complaints from costumers, he frowned and approached Tim, before harshly pulling him back by the collar. "I have to ask you to leave, sir."

Tim glared at the security guard, "But-!"

"Now." The security guard growled, "Either you get to leave, or all of you get to leave. Your choice."

The ginger-haired Specialist frowned at this, briefly glaring at Adam, and glancing at the group, who were all glaring at him, except one: Tecna, who was frowning at him, not in hatred, but more in sadness. Timmy couldn't help but soften his expression as he left the restaurant, slamming the door behind him as he got on his Wind Rider and drove away.

The group was silent after this, a bit upset of what had happened. Until Riven remembered something. "Wait, where's our food by the way?" He demanded, "It's taking way too damn long, I'm starving, dammit!"

"It's like I don't even know him anymore..." Tecna muttered under her breath, which no one thankfully heard.

Adam, on the other hand, didn't look upset, not at all. He looked...pleased, with a hidden smirk as he looked at the door where Timmy slammed at and left.

* * *

 **Chapter should have probably been longer but I'm in a hurry since it's almost 2 AM and I still need to get up early tomorrow.**

 **Nothing else to say other than the questionable parts in the chapter and me changing the cover of this story that I totally didn't just screen shot and cropped from a Winx comic (by the way I know that looks like Timmy but trust me that's not really him, that's someone else disguised as him). Also how Tim(my) is so OOC in this but then again this is Tim, his alter ego, so, yeah, I guess.**

 **I don't think I'm making any sense right now so,**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

"How should I know where he is?" Vel demanded, brows furrowing as she spoke into her phone. Tim, who was sitting across from her, only listened curiously. "Haven't you heard? We don't talk anymore, not after what he did to me, so asking me how he's been doing lately is pointless." She raised a brow. "Why are you even checking up on that dipshit, anyway? He's a grown man for goodness' sake, I'm sure he can take care of himself..." She scoffed, "Sure, sure, there's that. But honestly, who would bother to assassinate a heir pres- never mind. You get my point." She sighed, shaking her head as she glanced at her boyfriend, who looked confused more than anything. "Anyway, I'm busy right now. Why don't you ask someone who's actually in touch with him? Like Vector or Troy? Okay? Okay. Don't contact me ever again if you're only asking me about _him._ " She said with disgust, hanging up. She then put her phone down and turned to her boyfriend apologetically, "I am so sorry about that."

"I-err, it's okay, I guess." Tim muttered, sighing. He wouldn't even bother asking who it was, as he already knew the answer to that: "Nothing". She was so secretive, now that he thinks about it. Vel was always so suspiciously busy...and every time he tried asking her about it, the answer is always the same: "Nothing", or on rare occasions, "Nothing that you should worry about". And on the rare occasions they do spend their time together, there's always a phone call or text message or two that interrupts the mood in one way or another. He doesn't even know why they got together in first place, now that he thought about it. He could have had dumped her by now like the other girls prior to her and woo another girl, but for some reason, something is keeping him from doing that...

The two sat together in silence, not really knowing what to say and such. Until the waiter approached them and asked for their order. "Err, I'll just order the first thing in the menu, with uh, water." Tim said to the waiter, who merely shrugged as he listed it down.

Vel took her time as she scanned through the contents of the menu. "I'll just have some lasagna, with some diet cola."

The waiter paused for a moment, "I'm sorry Ma'am, but we ran out of diet cola."

She frowned at this, "You've got to be kidding me," She muttered under her breath, pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation. "Fine, some regular cola then. But you'd better have diet cola by the time I come here again or so help me I'll travel back in time to where you were born and strangle you with your umbilical cord." She muttered irritably, a bit louder for the waiter to hear this time. The waiter merely nodded at this as he walked away, albeit being a bit terrified.

Tim is a bit taken back at her death threat to the waiter, how it sounded so nonchalant as if she's talking about the weather. "Uh..."

"So," Vel started casually with a bit of cheerfulness, as if she didn't just give a death threat to an innocent waiter five seconds ago, "How have you be-" Her words were cut short as soon as her phone rang, muttering irritably about how her date is being ruined by phone calls, she picks it up, "What?" She demanded, but soon her eyes widened once she realized who it was (whoever it was), "Oh...Oh, I'm so sorry, I just-what did you just say?" She abruptly turns to Tim, "Err, I need to take this, is-"

"I-it's fine," Tim said, frowning a bit. "Go on, I don't mind."

Vel smiled at him, standing up and walking out of the restaurant they were in for some privacy.

Once his girlfriend had gotten out for some privacy, Tim sat back and sighed. It has been at least a few months since the group date incident, and let's just say Tim hasn't been into group dates lately. He even went as far as to avoid Tecna and even the rest of the Winx girls lately (he couldn't avoid the Specialists though, as he practically lived with them and such), and needless to say, the Winx (especially Tecna) has been avoiding him back.

Bored, Tim turned to the windows to take a look of what's going on outside. There were a fairly lot of people walking through the streets. Uninterested, he was about to turn back to his table where food has already been served, but two people in his peripheral vision caught his eye.

Two people, a blue-haired man and a magenta-haired woman, were walking together from across the street, the man firmly holding the woman's hand as he led her to a cafe from across the street. Tim clenched his fist upon seeing the two. They seem to be laughing about something, presumably some lame joke the man had made, as they got in to the cafe from across the street. They then sat down at a table right next to the window, making it much more easier for Tim to see them and feel infuriated beyond belief with a dash of jealously.

But hey, at least Tecna didn't see him, even Adam seems to be engrossed in telling something presumably hilarious to his _girlfriend._ Yes, you've heard that right, _girlfriend._ Tim heard from Brandon that the two had gotten official a week or two after that group date incident. Much to Tim's dismay and the Winx girls' relief that their friend had 'moved on' from her previous lover.

Bitterly, Tim turned back to his food, and just as he did that, Vel came back, presumably done with the phone call, he assumed. The two then ate in silence.

"You know, I've always wanted to show you this invent-" Vel started, looking up, but stopped abruptly as soon as she saw Tim's expression. "What's wrong?"

Tim shrugged, idly playing with his food, "Nothing."

Vel frowned, looking at him. "You're upset about something...whatever it is." It wasn't a question. "What's upsetting you all of a sudden?"

Tim clicked his tongue, a bit irritated. "I already said that it's no-"

"Are you upset about the couple in that cafe from across the street, perhaps?" She asked nonchalantly, sipping her cola as she pointed at the cafe from across the street.

He stared at her, surprised that she even figured it out that fast. Gee, since when has she become this observant? "I-n...yes." He admitted, finding it no use to lie as she already knows anyway.

She observed the couple with slight disinterest. "Oh, so they finally got together." She noted nonchalantly, not really impressed, while Tim didn't notice her fist clenching from under the table. "Poor girl, probably doesn't even know who that man really is." She shook her head, turning back to her meal.

Tim looked up at her, a bit alarmed at what she had said. He was about to ask what she meant by that, but another question seemed to baffle him more. "Wait, you know him?" He asked, referring to the blue-haired man from across the street.

She shrugged, glancing at the man with a look of indifference in her eyes. But Tim realized, upon closer inspection, there seem to be something else in her eyes...something he can't figure out but knows is something not good. But he just shrugged it off, thinking that the fact that his girlfriend seems to personally know his ex-girlfriend's boyfriend is more...important for this matter. "Of course. We went to preschool up to high school together until I had to...err, never mind. But you get my point." She was about to tell him some more info but stopped herself with a frown. "So yes..I guess you could say we were friends. Good, _good friends._ " Tim was more focused on asking questions about Adam to his girlfriend to notice her jaw clenching and infuriated tone while she said 'good friends'.

"So that means..." He rubbed his chin, a small smirk making its way on to his lips.

Before he could finish his sentence, Vel beat him to it, already knowing what it means. She had always been observant of people's emotions and face expressions, mostly because she spent most of her life trying to figure out a certain someone. "Okay, so now you want to ask me questions about him, correct?" She asked, with a slight eye roll.

He pretended to be surprised at what she said. "What..?" He asked in the most dumbfounded tone he could ever muster. "W-why should I? It's not like I will want to have anything to do with his personal information that I m-may or may not u-use against him anytime soon..." She gave him a look. "Okay, maybe I want to ask a few questions about him. But that's because I don't trust him, not one bit! And I'm just worried for Tecn- I mean my friends' well-being since they're getting close with him and...like I said, I don't trust him." He rambled on, with a frown. Well, it's true. The Winx, even the Specialists had been close friends with Adam lately, making even more group dates just so they can hang out with him. Normally, he'd be a bit bothered by the fact that they basically replaced him in group dates with a total stranger, but he's bothered more than usual at how they sense that he's bothered, and how Riven basically took this as an advantage by going as far as asking Adam to join the Specialists. How Riven was serious about it or not, no one knows. But Adam thankfully rejected, saying that he's not really what one would consider to be a 'hero'. And, for once, Tim agreed with him there.

"That sounds a bit weird but, okay...?" She raised a brow at him, pondering about it for a bit while occasionally glancing at Adam. Finally, looking at Tim, a small smirk made its way on to her lips. "Um...sure, why not? What's the first question?"

"Well..."

* * *

Meanwhile.

Adam casually glanced at a restaurant from across the street, where a certain couple was sitting next to a window where he and Tecna (who still seems oblivious of the fact, but he figured she'll figure it out eventually) can conveniently see them, and vice-versa. They seem to be in a rather serious and intense conversation, with the man nervously asking questions, and with the woman answering said questions with ease. Whatever they're talking about, it's probably something about him. How else would they talk about someone behind their back without them occasionally glancing at their subject of conversation?

But hey, it's not like he didn't want the sudden attention given to him. He liked it how Tim would briefly glare at him, his hazel eyes filled with rage and hatred. He also liked it how Vel, oh his good, _good friend Vel_ , would also briefly glare at him. But this time, her purple eyes seems to be filled with bitterness and disdain.

Normally, people would be upset when they find out that some people were talking behind their backs. But honestly, he just doesn't care.

He even found it a tad hilarious that they think he isn't aware that they're talking him, maybe they even think that he isn't aware of their presence at all.

But they're wrong. So wrong.

Seriously, Vel should know him by now. He knows they're watching. He knows they're talking about him.

And maybe that's partially because of a certain device he had invented a while back, which he is holding now under the table, reading it. Once he was done, he put it back on his pocket as he decided to ignore the couple for now and pretend to be oblivious to play along (because it's too fun to not play along when these things happen), turning to his girlfriend.

"So, what do you want to order?" Adam asked his girlfriend after a moment of silence, scooting from his seat to prepare to stand up and order their drinks. He slightly frowned when he didn't hear her response, looking at her, his frown deepened a bit more once he realized she had been spacing out as usual, worry and distress in her expression. "Are you sure you're okay, my dear?" He asked, placing his hand on Tecna's, squeezing it lightly.

Finally, Tecna snapped out of it, blinking at the hand holding hers for a few moments, before looking up at the owner of said hand. She was about to ask him to repeat what he had said, but judging by his worried expression, she probably already knew what he said. Sighing, she looked down and massaged her temples for a moment. "Yes, Adam, I'm fine."

Now, even a complete, utter moron can tell that she's lying. But judging by what she's going through right now, he isn't surprised that she's lying. He looked at her for a moment, his steel grey eyes trying to make eye contact with her teal ones, but eventually gave up and just sighed. "Well, if you say so." He said, "So, again, what do you want to order?" This time, she looked up. And he couldn't help but give a reassuring smile to her this time, "Oh, and don't worry, it's on me. It's always on me, remember?" He said a bit playfully to lighten her mood.

Tecna managed to give a small smile at him. Normally, she'd convince whoever her date is to split the bill since it's the most logical, but this man is just plain stubborn. So she just went with it. Hey, free coffee is free. "I'll just have the usual then."

"No problem, darling." He playfully winked at her, before setting off to order their drinks.

She watched as the blue-haired man went on to order their drinks to the barista, Adam briefly turned back to her when he noticed her looking at him, and smiled at her, before turning back to the barista. She then looked down again, about to space out for the umpteenth time today, until she shook her head. She should stop torturing herself like this, worrying never really solves problem. She's the Guardian Fairy of Zenith and a member of the famous Winx Club for goodness' sake. She has to be strong, for herself, for her friends, for _them_. Sighing, she turned to idly look through the window for anything interesting while waiting for her boyfriend.

Bad idea.

Now she's even more upset at the sight of her ex-boyfriend seemingly on a date with his girlfriend, they seem to be talking about something serious of some sort, but she didn't bother looking at them longer as soon as Tim glanced at her, thus them making a brief eye contact with each other, until Tecna looked away. How could she be so oblivious at the fact that her former lover and his new lover is just sitting across the street from her and Adam?

Before anything else could upset her, Adam finally arrived, two cups of caffeine in hand. "Here you go, milady." He handed her drink to her, before sitting down on his seat and sipping his own drink.

"Thank you." She smiled at the man, who in turn, smiled back.

The two sat in silence for a few moments, just drinking their...well, drinks, just basically content with each others' presence or something like that. But Adam quickly noticed that she's still upset, glancing at a family sitting together nearby with a blank look. Normally, he'd just ignore it and let her deal with her own problems, maybe even give her some space if she asked. But the Winx girls are just too worried for their friend that they managed to convince him to take her out and cheer her up a bit, and being the 'nice' guy he is, he accepted it, even though he's never the best at comforting people. "Look, love, I know you're worried about them and all," He started, grabbing her hand and squeezing them lightly, "But they're going to be okay, everyone is going to okay. Zenith is the most technologically advanced realm in the whole Magic Dimension, I'm sure we could survive a little plague."

"It already infected at least 80% and counting. Even the best doctors and scientists are on the verge of giving up at this moment, I bet." She muttered.

It seems that the mysterious illness had now spread throughout Zenith, now at least eighty percent of its population are infected with the disease as of last week, and that is also the week Tecna found out that even her parents had become infected, shocking and upsetting that magenta-haired fairy. She tried visiting them, trust her, she tried. But by the time she heard the news, the technology realm had already barricaded itself from the rest of the realms, not letting anyone in or out in attempt to prevent the disease from spreading to other realms. This had upset the technology fairy further.

"But again, Zenith will get through this, I know it will."

"You mean you theorize it will."

"No, that's not really what I mean." He said, a slightly knowing smirk forming on his lips as he patted on his pocket. "I literally know what will happen. In a few months time, the disease will slowly by slowly disappear until it's no more."

She scoffed. "Is it no more because it already wiped the population?"

He chuckled. "I appreciate your pessimism but that's not what I mean either." He said, fishing something out of his pocket slowly, "Now that you've mentioned it, no, no one really dies from this illness. It will just disappear out of thin air."

Tecna looked at him, "You're joking." she blurted out, "That's impossible. No matter how much I hope that's the case, that's illogical and therefore impossible to happen."

"That's what you think," He winked, finally bringing out his device. "But...let me tell you a secret."

"What...what is it?"

Finally, he showed her his device. A small, plain device that resembles a flip phone or something. He flipped it open and showed its contents to her. "I can see the future."

* * *

 **Sorry for the half assed ending or half assed chapter in general it's just y'know writer's block and also my keyboard's battery is running out so I'd better make this quick.**

 **This could have been better but writer's block and all...tough stuff.**

 **So many questions that I don't really want to bring up. So many stuff I might want to bring up but don't really have any time to. So it's up to you to figure out the...puzzle? or something.**

 **Okay so I'd better hurry this up before I collapse on my desk**

 **Thanks for reading ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


End file.
